Her World
by EvaH2Os
Summary: I recognized the faces in the pictures. She was my savior, my angel, in all my real life nightmares.' Paige knows a lot more about Prue than she thought. Or was it that Prue knew a lot more about Paige than anyone thought.
1. The Familiar Faces

After Paige moves in she learns about Prue, but she soon begins to remember that she once knew Prue. Or well, Prue once knew her. The sisters learn about Paige through her stories, and they all learn about Prue's hidden secrets.

* * *

"So this is the sister you had before me." I say picking up the framed picture of a newborn, a todler, and a young girl. 

"Yeah," Piper says from behind me. I notice the twinge of pain in her voice.

"It still feels pretty recent," Phoebe finishes picking up a framed photo thatI hadn't noticed yet. This one they were all considerably older. I laughed at a preteenaged Phoebe in her flash dance outfit. Piper in glasses and baces with a book tucked under her arms. A stage I'm guessing she's glad she grew out of.

"That was Prue." Piper points to the oldest one. She was tall with long dark hair wearing a sweatshirt. One that evokes memories I haven't thought of in years.

"She wen't to Berkley." I choke out barely able to move. I wonder if this is what Phoebe's premonitions feel like. It's just a rush of old things I had never put together.

"No, actually." Phoebe says, "I never figured out where she got that sweatshirt."

"Me neither. She just had it one day, and she loved it. I never understood why." Piper says sounding upset. I know what it's like to lose someone. Two sets of parents infact. All the feckless little answers that you never asked for from them suddenly keep you awake at night. Things you never cared about before sudenly would have meant the world to you if you had bothered to figure them out.

"I guess we'll-" Phoebe starts. I can tell the tears will soon follow.

"Yeah, you will." I say interupting her.

"What?" Piper asks.

"I went to Berkley." I say.

"So what that was your sweatshirt?" Phoebe laughs trying to cheer herself up.

"Yeah, actualy." I laugh back.

"You see that little hole near the sleave." I point to the barely visible little dot in the photograph, my room mate convinced me that thumb holes were 'the thing' so I cut them in.

They both look at me like I'm crazy, and more memories come back. I knew her, Prue. My eyes search every photograph for her at difrent ages, and stories from my life pop into mind. She was there. She must have known about me. Maybe I am going crazy.

"That black smudge on the hood was from my nail polish.I had just done my nails and it was windy out. The hood flew up, and I pushed it back. I remember being really annoyed that I smeared my polish." I say

"Paige, what are you saying?" Piper asks.

"I gave Prue that sweatshirt." I say. The events of that story stinging the inside of my eyes as tears threaten to flow. I sit on the couch, and motion for them to join me.

"It was the last day of school for my freshmen year." I gulp. They lean in sudenly engrossed in my old memories, " I was really upset because my on again-off again boyfriend at the time, Glen Belland, we had just broken up. He wanted to go tour the world, and I already had established something for myself at college."

"He told me he couldn't wait anymore, and he kissed me goodbye." I say with a tear sliding down my cheek. Now four years later I don't even know if he made it back alright. We were best friends too. We had some major history.

"-So, I went to this bar, a really sleazy place. They never ID checked. I lived there after my parents died. For months I drank there, untill Glen finally shocked me out of my depression, and helped me get into school." I say sudenly scared to be talking about this part of my life.

"Well, I guess I felt like since he was gone I was worth nothing, and I just sunk back into my old lifestyle. I got totaly wasted, and I climbed up on a table." I start to laugh.

"Are you-" Phoebe looks at me quizically not sure how to finish her question.

"I'm okay," I say not sure how to explain my giggle fit. Sometimes when I'm remembering something so stressful and sad the only thing I can do is laugh.

"Well, I started pulling off my clothes. I threw the sweatshirt somewhere because he had given it to me when he first realized that I was accepted." I say. They look at me probobly wondering how messed up my childhood was. Well, they're about to find out because their sister seemed to pop up at some really pivotal points.

"A girl came over and she pulled me down from the bar. I thought she was trying to rape me or something so I fought and kicked but she held on untillI tired out." I say remembering, "She handed me back my shirt, and I put it on, and then my sweatshirt, but I told her to keep it."

"Then what happened?" Piper asks when I stop there.

"She called a cab for me and I went back to my dorm to wake up the next morning to a killer headache." I say summing it up.

"Do you think she knew who you were?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh yeah," I say.

"But how?" Piper asks.

"I have no clue, but she was there in my childhood. Seeing these pictures just sort of snapped everything together for me." I say

"How many other times did you meet her?" Piper asks.

"I never really met her, but in all the little horror storiesI have she was the face that helped me out of them." I say as everything in my jumbled mind becomes lucid. Phoebe puts her hand on mine, and I feel her body go into 'premonition mode' as I call it. I've only known them for a few weeks. Lived in the house for a few days, but I've seen her have a lot of these.

"What is it?" Piper asks sitting up straight, and touching her sisters face.

"I-I saw" She tries to say, but then she looks over at me, and I know what she saw.

"Prue pulled me out of the car." I say realizing it myself.

"You mean when your parents..." Piper starts. I nodd knowing she wants to finish the sentance about as badly as I want to hear it.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper stands up boldly. Soon familiar blue orbs suround us and Leo is standing next to piper.

"I was with another charge," He says sounding annoyed. Piper really has him whipped. he's down here in a flash, or well an orb, everytime she calls.

"How come Prue knew about me?" I ask.

"Oh" He says his face softening. He probobly thought Piper wanted him to go to the store, pour guy.

"Yeah?" Phoebe says standing up, and putting her hands on her hips reminds me of the picture of her as a twelve year old.

"Because I told her." he says slowly as if expecting us to pounce on him.

"Explain!" Piper says louder than she meant to.

"I was asigned to Paige long before you even knew you were witches, and Prue found Grams making a potion one day. She wanted to help so we let her." Leo starts. My sadened mood lightens. She wanted to help me.

"She knew about Paige, because she was old enough to understand about your mother and Sam when you couldn't." Leo says.

"But you couldn't give her powers before we got ours." Phoebe says catching on.

"So I sugested she helped me protect Paige." Leo says. I wonder if that was why I was drawn to her funeral, because I knew her.

"Well, how co-" Piper tries to ask, but there's a loud jingling.

"I have to go. Sorry," He says kissing Piper lightly on the lips, and disapearing.

"When else did you see her?" Phoebe asks turning away from where Leo was a moment ago, and looking at me with a mild intrest. This is going to be one hell of a bonding experience.

"Well, I'll start from the earliest I remember her." I start.


	2. The First Time

"I went to summer camp when I was twelve." I start with the earliest story I can recall. The Mathews were going through some marital problems that they didn't think I would understand. I understood a lot more than they ever told me though. At night I could hear them fight, and while they were at work I would see their therapy bills in the mail. They sent me away for the summer so they could live seperately for a little while. By the time I came back they were fine again, but that was a summer of all sorts od possibilities.

"You didn't like it?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't get me wrong, it was a really nice camp. It was in southern California practicaly on the beach. I got to learn to water ski, and horseback ride, and even sail." I say with a smile trying to keep my mind focused on the good parts.

"Well, it was the frst time I was away from my parents for a full two months" I say remembering how scared I was. "I made some good friends though, and I even got asked out."

"First boyfriend?" Piper asks with a little chuckle.

"Glen actually" I say with a nodd. "That was where the trouble began."

"We started sneaking out of bed at night to meet in the forest or on the beach." I say. They both give me little smiles remembering times of first love.

"Well, we met in the forest one time, and we ran into some bears." I say.

"Did you get attacked?" Phoebe asks wide eyed..

"I wish," I mutter inaudibly, "We ran the second we spotted them. We ran so fast and so far that we were completely lost. I remember fealing like my heart was beating out of my chest, and my stomach was twisting into knotts."

"We finally both collapsed realzing we were free, but totaly lost. Then we saw a clearing, and a man drinking from a bottle wrapped in a paper bag. we were confused and lost and we asked him for help." I say remembering tapping him on the shoulder nervously. He turned his head slowly, and I remember looking into his bloodshot eyes for minutes before Glen finaly spoke up.

"He asked us where we were from." I say out of breath," We told him we were lost, and we went to Oceanfront Acadamy Camp" I say beginging to cry. I stop for a moment and Phoebe puts her arm around my shoulder.

"He didn't" Piper says breathlessly. I nodd.

"He shoved us down, and tied our hands together, and taped our mouths shut. Then he took off our clothes." I say sobbing. It was the first time I ever saw anyone naked. I remember looking between Glen and the old man through wet eyes and wishing to be anywhere else. Even at home with seperated parents.

"He asked us to kiss, and we were so scared that we did even with the tape over our mouths." I remember years later when someone asked about my first kiss. I told her about the next one, "He touched us both." I say my sobs growing harder. I've never told this story to anyone.

"You don't have to" Phoebe says fealing for me.

"I'm okay." I say for what seems like the milionth time, "Then someone came. we were both squeeling as loud as we could through the tape, but we didn't think anyone could hear us." I could have sworn our heartbeats were louder than our muffled cries.

"A man. A cop, untied us, and we grabbed our clothes and clung to each other." I say sudenly realizing that he cop was probobly a glamored Leo.

"Than a young woman, who I thought was a councillor at the camp showed up, and took us back. She carried me when I was so tired from crying to even walk. She took me into Glen's cabin, and he climbed into bed without waking anyone. Then she took me to my cabin."

"Did she smooth back your hair, and kiss you on the forehead." Piper asks with teas in her eyes. I nodd, and I notice Phoebe is crying too.

"I couldn't fall asleep, and she talked with me, and told me I was okay. I don't remember when I fell asleep, or how long we talked for but I woke up the next morning and Glen and I never said a thing to each other about it."

"I'm so sorry," Piper says

"The next time I saw her was when I was fourteen." I say not ready to tell this one.

"When you were pregnant." Phoebe says with her eyes widening. She shoots up and dashes up the stairs. Piper and I share a look before following after her. I feel relieved that my story can wait, and that Piper doesn't ask.

We find Phoebe in the attic infront of a box filled with old diaries.

"She wrote about you. I remember. I used to try to read these all the time. I only ever got to read a few pages, but I remeber about her helping someone. I didn't understand it then, but it all just clicked." Phoebe says in one fast breath.

"I know how you feel." I say.


	3. Sick To My Stomach

"She brought you to a clinic." Phoebe says finding the desired entry. Piper takes the book from Phoebe's hand, and reads aloud. I feel my stomach rise.

"Everytime I see her my heart breaks. It's not fair what she has to go through alone." Piper slows down as what she's reading registers, "I want to tell her everything will be okay, and that she has three sisters, but then we'd never see each other again."

"She never calls you by name." Phoebe says, "I guess she always knew I was somewhere trying to snoop." Phoebe smiles weakly as she flips through some more old diaries.

"I'll never understand how she just knew what we were thinking," Phoebe says thoughtfully, "and when we were guilty," She adds with a laugh.

I see Piper's face drop as she continues to read, and I want to be anywhere else.

"I'll be right back," I say excusing myself. Thankfully, Piper doesn't look up from the entry. Pheoebe does, but I rush out of the room before I can hear what she's trying to say.

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asks nocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine," I yell back quickly. I feel my stomach turn again, and I lean over the toilet bowl as the final contents of my stomach rise. just remembering about this story makes me sick.

"Oh god," Phoebe says sounding somewhere between concerned and totaly grossed out. She's always been the youngest so it's understandable. She never had to take care of any sick sibings.

"Just go away." I yell after I brush my teeth. I still feel goss inside, and it's not surprising. I can't think of Prue without remembering horible stories, and my sisters,well, they can't not think of Prue.

"Paige, come on out. We have some crackers and stuff downstairs." Phoebe calls again. I don't understand why she can't just do as I ask and leave. I think this is why I've never lived with other people before.

"I'm okay, really." I say using a line that's become way to familiar. She still watches me very closely as I go downstairs to sit at the table. She looks as if I'll fall at any moment. It makes me want to yell at her, and tell her that I'm twenty five and I've been taking care of myself since I was eighteen.

"God," she remarks. It's not hard to forget she's an empath, and can feel my frustration and anxiety towards her.

"Sorry," I say apologeticaly.

"You need to get used to other people caring about you." Phoebe says puting her arm around me as we enter the kitchen. I shake her off and sit in a chair. Piper sets a glass of ginger ale infront of me, and I watch the bubles float up to the top. The whole time avoiding eye contact with her.

"Are you getting sick?" She asks concerned.

"No, I'm alright. I guess I'm just weak stomached." I say. Phoebe throws me a box of saltines, and I toss them right back.

"I feel fine." I say ignoring the twisting and the pain in my stomach. Phoebe shrugs and puts the box back. Then it occurs to me that she knows I'm in pain. The way she watches me I can tell she knows how I feel. I silently thank her for not sharing it though.

"Oh shoot. Im supposed to be at the club in ten minutes." Piper says notincing the clock.

"I can orb you." I offer.

"Thanks, let me just go change." Piper says. She comes down a few moments later and takes my arm.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" she asks as I'm about to orb off.

"I can take care of myself." I say annoyed as we disapear. We reapear in the stock room, and she thanks me and heads through the door. As it clicks open the muic pours, and I orb out.

I arive back at the manor feeling a little disoriented. The way I felt after I first started orbing.

"Paige, really your not well." Phoebe says sitting in a chair pulled up to the table that I hadn't realized I was leaning on. I don't answer because I'm becoming increasinglybothered with all her concern. What's making me sick is long past, and the're is nothing she can do about it.

"I can feel it, Paige. The pain, and I'm talking about the physical stuff not just emotional" Phoebe says looking up from her lap top where she's probobly writing the next adition of 'Ask Phoebe'.

"It's just" I start before I can think. Then I realize I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing. It's too late to fix any of it, and I'm talked out for the day"cramps"I say deciding not to share.

"I'm going to go lie down." I say rushing upstairs. I sit on the bed in my room thinking about Glen, and Prue, and all the shitty things I had to deal with growing up that wouldn't have hapened if the Halliwell's had kept me.

A buzzing from my purse in the corner of the room shock me out of my thoughts. I tell myself it's just my cell phone and go to pick it up. It's Lindsay Bremen from work. I don't feel like dealing with her drama so I ignore the call.

I don't know what led me to look through my contact list to see Glen's cellular number and click send, but I do. I hang up after the first two rings asking myself what I'm doing. I must be going crazy trying to go back into my past.

My phone begins to buzz again, and I pick it up to hang up on Lindsay again, but the caller ID says Glen Belland. I hesitantly pick it up. Maybe not everything had to be left in the past.


	4. His Call

"My phone says I missed a call from you." He says with a deeper voice than I remembered him having.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hit your number," I say sudenly embarrassed, and not sure of what to say. Something I've never felt while talking to Glen.

"I'm glad. It's been forever." He says, and all my nerves drain away. We begin talking about old times and laughing like we're just as close now as we were a couple years ago.

"So, I'm actually going to be in town in a few weeks we should meet up." he says.

"Where are you now?" I ask.

"In an airport in New York, actually. My flight from Australia stoped here to re-fuel." He answers.

"Australia, wow." I say. I guess he did travel the world, and I did earn my degree.

"Yeah, I'm flying in to San Fransisco for a week or two, then I'll be in LA after I see the golden gate bridge, and you know tour the city a bit." he says

"You want to see the Rocky Horor Picture Show live don't you." I laugh.

"I forgot how well you knew me." He says his embarrassment clear in his tone.

"Well, I'm actually living in San Fransisco." I say

"What are you like a sixth year senior at Berkley still." He laughs

"Um, no. I have a job, and sisters who I live with." I say

"I thought you hated sororities." He says sounding surprised.

"No real sisters. My birth mom's first maraige." I say

"Oh man." he says sounding confused.

"Look, I'll introduce you, and I'll even take you to the show myself." I say

"Alright. I'll give you a callin like a day or two once I've slept off the jet lag." He says

"Can't wait." I say before hanging up. Once I've put the phone down, the surrealness washess over me. I'm going to go see Glen again. Holy Crap!

I doze off and wake up to a nock on my door.

"Come in." I call siting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You look horrible." Phoebe says

"I feel fine." I say puzzled. I actually feel so much better than before.

"That's not what I meant." Phoebe says laughing at her own joke. Why is she in such a good mood...

"What do you want?" I ask slightly iritated. I don't enjoy being woken up to be made fun off.

"I have date." she says with a grin.

"That's what you woke me up for?" I ask.

"I wanted to let you know Cole was back, and we're making up for lost time." she says with a grin that totaly grosses me out.

"Just go." I say, "Before I throw up again."

"Gladly," She says shutting the door and giving me a little wave goodbye. I hate being alone in is house. It's so unfamiliar, and big. You'd think I would enjoy the few moments of privacy, but as soon as they're gone all I want is for them to come back.

My phone begins to buzz again, and I pick it up glad to have some one to talk to.

"Flight got delayed?" I ask assuming it's Glen.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I thought you were someone else. Sorry," I say regretting not screaning my calls first.

"That's okay, Paige. I actually have some good news for you." Lindsay says.

"Yeah?" I ask excited. Have I finally been made a social worker?

"We've got a little girl for you." She says with a smile.

"Finally!" I say excited. Mr. Cowan has made me a social worker. I'll have to celebrate.

"-and an older boy, plus there's some paper work you have to fill out, and a nineteen year old trying to be emancipated from the foster system." She says. Great.

"Still doesn't kill my promotion buzz." I say. Infact I think I'll go to work and get some of the paper work done tomorow despite the fact that it's going to be Saturday, and I don't work.

"I'll see you Monday, congradulations." she says before hanging up.


	5. Should Have Gone

"Paige!" I hear Piper shriek from downstairs. I jump up from my bed.

"Get down here now!" I hear another yell this time from Phoebe. I rush downstairs only half awake to see my sisters fighting a demon.

"Lamp" I yell directing a lamp into his head. It connects, and he shimmers out.

"He'll be back." I hear a male voice from behind me. I turn around slowly to come eye to eye with Cole.

"I forgot you were here," I say now awake, and totally embarrassed. Could I maybe have thrown on some pants before coming down? I pull my shirt down trying to cover up, and I'm sure I'm turning beat red.

"Well I'm back for good." He says walking over to Phoebe. It's weird to see him walk and not shimmer.

"Power stripped as of yesterday afternoon." Phoebe says with a huge smile. I guess he's an innocent now, and Phoebe's finally got her man.

"I'm going to go," I say orbing to my room.

"Personal gain!" Piper shouts up at me. Whatever.

I change into some day clothes, and head back downstairs where Piper is cooking something that smells rancid, and Phoebe's reading from the book.

"Let's go." Piper says throwing me a vial of the stuff she was just stirring. I thank god that that was a potion and not breakfast.

"I'm coming," Cole, says, Piper opens her mouth to object, but Phoebe shoots her a look.

Cole, Phoebe, and Piper all touch me as I orb us off to where Phoebe had a marker on the map.

We land in a deserted section of a park. There's a young girl on a swing. She's got her back to us, and her long blonde hair is flying in the wind. Then I see the demon closing in on her.

I spot the demon before my sisters do, and he's too distracted to notice us. Perfect opportunity to throw the potion, but what the demon is looking at catches me so off guard that I drop the potion.

Hearing the shatter the demon turns his focus to us, but I orb the potion over to him before he can do a thing.

"Nice job," Phoebe says, and I orb us off before the girl can turn around to see us.

"Good thing he was so focused on the girl," Piper says, but that wasn't what he was focused on. He was focused on Cole.

When we arrive back in the manor I head up to my room. I hear two sets of steps following me. I turn around to see Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah?" I ask

"What happened when you were seventeen ?" Phoebe asks

"A lot," I laugh. It was a full year.

"No, I mean Prue wrote about you again." Phoebe says throwing me Prue's little black diary.

_I carried her crying back to her house. I put her in her bed, and Leo came down to give her a potion so she wouldn't remember seeing me, but I couldn't let him. I asked if I could talk to her first. Leo left, and I comforted the crying girl, when she wiped her tears my heart fluttered. I haven't seen her in a few years, and she's grown up to much. It's sad that I can only see her at times like these, but, selfishly, seeing her makes me happy._

"I don't remember talking to her at all." I say sadly. I just remember waking up, and not knowing how I got home.

"You do remember what happened though?" Piper asks.

"Come sit down." I say motioning for them to join me on my bed. Time for another story.

"It was my seventeenth birthday, and my friends Jeremy Krime and Deliah Harris took me to a club." I start slowly.

"Fake ID's?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah, but turns out they didn't even check." I say. This was the bar I went back to after my parents died.

"Glen wanted to take me out to dinner, but I told him we'd do it the next night cause I had never been to a club." I say.

"Well, we drank, a lot. It was the first time I ever got totally trashed. Then we danced until the buzz wore off, and we were just wasted." I continue.

"It was around two in the morning when we finally decided it was time to go home." I say

"You didn't drive did you?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"No, we actually didn't. We walked instead." I say

"Then what happened?" Piper asks. I give her a look letting her know that I'd get there if they'd stop interrupting.

"We were walking and doing something or other that at the time we thought was the funniest shit we'd ever done." I say starting to get to the point where it's hazy. I'm not sure if it was because I was so drunk, because my brain's trying to block out the bad memories, or because of the potion that I can't remember it all now.

"Well,Deliah thought it would be funny to streak home. So she started running and pulling off her top. Then I saw the bright white lights. They were blinding, and I screamed like bloody murder. Jeremy grabbed me and pushed me to the sidewalk, but Laura had her shirt over her face and she couldn't see what we were yelling at."

"Oh no," Phoebe says putting her arm around me. I start to cry softly.

"She got hit by a car, but that wasn't the worst part." I say shaking, " She wasn't dead. The driver called an ambulance."

"It only took a few minutes to get there, but it seemed like hours. The whole time she was moaning and screaming and gasping and there was nothing we could do but watch. Then we heard the chokes just as the ambulance pulled up, but it was too late." I say now full on convulsing with tears. She was my best friend. If only I'd just have gone to dinner with Glen.


	6. Turning Back

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews, and keep reading. I have most of this story prewritten but I'm at a point where I'm considering having Prue make a visit. What do you think?

I sit at my desk at work and just stare at the files and paper work. I almost want to cry. I grab my pen and get started.

"Paige, this is Christina" Lindsay says bringing young girl over to my desk. I look up from the stack of paper work that I'm about a third the way through. I look at the clock, and see it's twelve thirty.

"Hi," I say grabbing the girl's file from next to my computer. She's my first case.

"So Christina, your eleven." I say reading through her file.

"-and a half." she says sitting on the empty chair across from mine. Looking up at her the long blonde hair shocks me. It's the girl from the park. It's a good thing I orbed out of there before she spotted me.

"Your very lucky because we've found you a great home." I say smiling.

"Oh" Is all she says. I look back down at her file. Her parents and sister died when a burglar broke into their house thinking it was empty. He woke up the sister, ad shot her first then the parents hearing the shot rushed upstairs only to be shot by him. All the while Christina as hiding under her covers watching. She was institutionalized for a year and a half, and was released upon significant improvement from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"So you excited." I ask wondering what this girl must be feeling.

"I guess." she says playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Do you want a soda or anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Well, alright. I guess we can go." I say standing up and grabbing my bag. I take her file. , her foster family's file and my car keys. I open the door to my bug for her and let her get in.

"So what are they going to be like?" She asks me timidly.

"You've met them already." I say reminding her.

"I know, but only for a few hours." she says

"They seem very nice." I say, "Your going to have an older brother who's eighteen." She doesn't respond, and I wish I could have Phoebe's power right now to know how she's coping.

"Will I have my own room?" She asks

"Yup, and they have a pool for you to swim in." I say. She gives a weak smile. I pull up to a huge house. I see her eyes get wide, and I think she could be happy here.

She walks to the door behind me, and I ring the bell. She smiles as she sees them, and they welcome us in.

I sit with them and we sign some papers, and talk. They seem so conventional, and happy. I think this was a good choice for her. It was odd how this family's file just sort of fell into my lap. It was one of the first ones I saw, and it seemed perfect.

She gives me a hug before I leave, and I know I'm going to love my new position. There's something about kids that really makes you feel good. Like if an innocent little person can smile at you that you can't be that bad of a person.

As I'm walking back to my car I spot a figure in an upstairs window. I stop for a moment to look at who ever it is. Must be their son. I wonder if he's watching me.

I get back into my car, and head home for lunch. Part of me hopes everyone's home so I can tell them about my promotion, but part of me doesn't wan't to face them right now.

As I walk to the manor I don't see Piper of Phoebe's car. I head inside a little disappointed.

I head into the kitchen to get some left overs, but I hear someone else there.

"Hello?" I call out with caution. I prepare to have to kick some demon ass.

"Paige," Cole chokes surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask noticing his attire. A towel wrapped around his waist, and an undershirt. It's no secret we don't particularly like each other, but we're civil. I still think he's hiding something.

"Phoebe said I could stay while she was at work. She just had to bring her column in," he says looking embarrassed. Now it's his turn to be over exposed.

"Oh" I say awkwardly. I sit at the table with a plate of cold pasta.

"Want me to heat that up for you?" he offers.

"I thought you got rid off your powers?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"I was talking about the oven." He says pointing to where he's heating something up.

"No thanks," I say trying to eat quickly.

"Phoebe said no one would be here." He says

"Yeah well." I shrug.

"I'm glad. Gives me someone to eat with." He says pulling his plate out of the oven, and sitting across from me. Why's he being so nice to me?

We make small talk as I wonder what he's up to. Maybe I'm just a terrible person who can't accept the fact that people do change and Cole's good now.

As he congratulates me on my promotion I wonder if Phoebe would kill me if she knew what I really thought of Cole. I wonder if I could tell Piper. I try to push these thoughts out of my mind. If I ever mentioned the fact that I thought Cole was evil I'd be out of this family as fast as I was in it.

"So do you have a job?" I ask as questions about mine become tiring.

"Yeah, I work at a law firm downtown." He nods.

"Are your degrees legitimate?" I ask curiously.

"They were in 1905." He shrugs. I suppose simple magic could solve any problem about that if it arose. Just a little spell to fix a date.

Thank god I didn't know about magic as a kid or else I'd have abused it severely. I wouldn't have done anything for myself.

"I have to go." I say noticing the clock. As I'm walking out in the back of my mind I see Cole with a fireball in his hand. My paranoia leads me to turn around, and feel extremely guilty as he's smiling and waving.


	7. Why Aren't You here

"And I was just considering quitting too." I say as we discuss my promotion.

"To become a full time witch?" Phoebe asks me.

"Yeah" I nod not mentioning the other little reasons. I mean I love kids, but sometimes the job brings back bad memories. You see some of these kids go through really hard things, and sometimes you come across a bad family. When a social worker chooses a bad family, that's the worst, and one of my biggest fears. Then you know it's totally your fault for putting them in a bad environment even if you had good intentions. I've seen other social workers beat themselves up about those things and bad decisions.

"I did that too until 'Ask Phoebe' came along." She smiles. That paper's made her a local celebrity. I can't be down town without seeing her face plastered to a billboard or a bus.

"Well, to Paige." Cole says as we all clink our glasses together at P3.

"So, care to dance?" Leo asks Piper once we all take sips of our bubbly water. Since I'm sober whenever they go out with me they rarely drink. It wouldn't bother me if they did, but I guess they don't know that.

"Alright." Piper says taking his hand down to the dance flour where some slow music is playing.

"My lady." Cole says extending his palm to Phoebe. She shoots me an apologetic look before following Cole. I sit alone for a moment daydreaming about having a boyfriend to dance with, but my buzzing phone brings me back to reality.

"Hello?' I ask picking it up.

"Paige, it's Glen." the familiar voice answers.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask stepping outside through the back entrance so I have better reception.

"I'm lovely, and yourself?" he asks

"Dandy." I say

"So do you want to meet me for a show tonight?" he asks

"It's ten forty five, what could we possibl-" I start, but then I realize what he's talking about.

"I'll meet you at twelve in front of the theater down town then we can go to breakfast." He says

"Sure, I'll be there." I say. I myself have actually never seen the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show so I'm kind of excited. I decide to go home first to catch a quick nap seeing as I'll be out all night. I haven't even out all night since I was a teenager. I wonder if I still have it in me. I check to see if anyone's around, and I orb to the manor once I'm sure I'm alone.

I lie in bed for a while trying to sleep but horrible memories keep me awake. Thoughts of the past, and worries of the present fill my head. I need someone neutral to talk to. Glen could do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to explain magic to him. Especially on our first meeting in years.

"Prue," I say aloud. I start to think I'm going crazy, but I bet she can hear me. I mean all things are possible, and I met my parents that one time, and they said they watched me all the time so it makes some sense.

"I guess we have met before," I say with a chuckle. Oh if anyone could hear me right now they'd think I was schizo.

"Well, I need your help again. It's just I'm at a major time in my life, and I need someone on neutral grounds to talk to." I start

"I just moved in with our sisters like two months ago, and already my entire life has changed. Suddenly there's magic, and work is all of a sudden going great, and now Cole's back." I say all in one breath. I don't know why I'm talking so fast I mean she's dead. She has all the time in the world.

"We vanquished him like after the first month that I found out I had sisters and magic. Then another month later I'm living with them, but now he's suddenly back here to. It makes me wonder if you could come back. I mean if he could why can't you?" I say my thoughts taking my mind in all different directions.

"But your not here, so it makes me wonder how he is. I mean he must be up to something. And Phoebe and him are saying that he's now all human since his demon powers were vanquished." I say my mind staying on the 'but your not here' part wondering why, if I realize this, am I still talking.

I guess part of me thinks I'm crazy, and part of me finds this very therapeutical. 


	8. Was He

"Paige, can I come in?" Phoebe asks from outside of my door. I shoot up and look at the clock. It's only eleven thirty, and I didn't sleep through the show, thank god. 

"Come on in." I say groggily. I secretly think Phoebe enjoys waking me up.

"Way to leave the club without telling us." Phoebe scoffs

"Sorry, but I'm going out with Glen around midnight so I thought I'd get some sleep." I explain. She gives me an odd look, but I decide not to explain.

"So, can I ask a question about Glen?" Phoebe asks, and I notice the black diary under her arm.

"Yeah, shoot." I say pushing my hair out of my eyes, and rubbing them until my vision becomes lucid.

"Was he…" she starts, obviously uncomfortable asking this.

"Was he?" I urge her on. I honestly have no clue what she's getting at.

"Did he…" She tries.

"Spit it out." I say growing bored and cranky.

"Did you two ever sleep together?" she asks

"Um, yeah." I say a little uncomfortable as well.

"So he was..." She starts again.

"Good?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me,

"The dad." She asks finally.

"He wasn't." I say pulling at my clothes self-conciously. I don't like the pitiful look she's giving me.

"Wasn't?" She asks

"Yeah, past tense." I say

"So at the clinic..." She starts, and I'm tempted to burn Prue's little diary. I have become very moody about sharing my past with my sisters. Sometimes I like how they are interested in my past, and sometimes it makes me sick, now I'm just upset.

"Look, I was going to give it up for adoption and hope it was as lucky as I was in finding a good home." I say

"So she took you for a check up?" She asks

"Yeah, and it wasn't good news." I say rubbing my temples. This memory still hurts a lot.

"So that's why she wrote you were really upset, and she was too." Phoebe says. It's funny in this memory I remember being alone at the clinic although I don't remember how I got there.

"I realized I was..." I start now I'm the one who can't finish a sentence.

"Pregnant." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, a lot later than I should have. I mean I was only fourteen. I mean I just thought I was really late. Then two or three months later it just occurred to me." I say

"So what was wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, it was in an odd position, and I had done some drinking and been around a lot of my friends who smoked. The baby had a lot of brain damage anyhow." I say starting to cry once again, "and I was on some medication so I could have good skin, and some lung steroids for a chest infection."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." She says not moving.

"Yeah, well. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do, and I went home and I cleaned up my act." I say. I had decided to give it up to adoption, and I always referred to the baby as 'it' or else I'd get really sad. Sometimes when I didn't catch myself I'd think of names, that hurt the most.

"So she's out there somewhere." Phoebe asks. I shake my head as tears come out of my eyes that I don't bother to wipe away. I see he trying to scan my stomach where my shirt rode up while i was sleaping for scars.

"You won't find anything there." I say pulling down my shirt. She looks like she doesn't believe me, and I lift it up to show her.

"Nothing but fat." I say trying to laugh.

"Yeah right." she says poking me in the ribs, "nothing but bones"

"Coming from you." I say raising my eyebrows. then there's sort of an uncomfortable silence, and I can tell she wants me to go on, but doesn't want to ask.

"I miscarried a few weeks later. That was one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought I was dying." I say noticing my knuckles turning white from balling up the covers so hard. I hadn't realized I was doing that. I release my tight grasp.

"Phoebe!' Piper calls from downstairs.

"Don't" I cough out as she stands up.

"Don't wory. I won't tell." She says before she leaves, but that wasn't what I meant. I didn't want her to leave. I hate being alone after telling those stories. I hate it even more then when they ask all those painful questions.

But maybe it was a good thing she left. She never had time to ask about the real father.

I look at my clock and see that I have about five minutes to get dressed, and down there. I think I'll orb or else I'll be late. I can tell Glen I caught a cab.

I get out of bed, wipe away my tears, and get ready to face the world.


	9. Can You Say Embarrassing

I worry that I won't recognize Glen as I step out from the deserted alley that I orbed into.

As I enter the crowd of people waiting to get into the theater I spot Glen. He sticks out like a red thumb. Amongst a crowd of black leather and corsets there he is in his button down striped shirt and jeans. Granted I'm wearing jeans and a shirt too, but I was smart enough to wear all black.

"Oh my God." he says as he spots me and comes over. We hug for ten minutes atleast before letting go.

"You look exactly the same." I say to him.

"You got paler." He laughs, and I hit him playfully. Just like old times. He hands me a ticket, and I slide it in my pocket.

"Get ready for a really odd show." I say pulling him through the theater door once they're open and clear. We choose seats in the middle, and watch the show begin. A large screen in the front of the theater has the movie playing and actors running all around the theater also play along.

It's odd, but you can't seem to stop watching. It's a spectacle.

"Don't fall asleep." I whisper in Glen's ear as I see his eye lids getting droopy.

"Why?" He asks obviously exhausted.

"It's just not a good idea here." I laugh. I've heard they play mean jokes on you if you fall asleep. We manage to stay awake untill the show is over. We walk out of the theater laughing.

"It's still dark out." I notice.

"It's four." Glen says half asleep.

"How about we just go to my place for breakfast." I say too tired to actually go anywhere. I wonder what would be open now anyway.

"Yeah, I'll drive." He says, andI follow him to the car. We talk about our jobs and his trips for a bit. I debate wether to mention magic or not.

"So, Remember when you ask what was new?" I say timidly.

"Yeah," he says

"I didn't tell you everything." I say slowly.

"Your pregnant." he says looking over at me. I shake my head. Why is that the conclusion people always draw?

"I'm a witch." I say waiting for him to freak out. Instead he just laughs.

"No, really. Glen!" I say annoyed.

"Okay, believe whatever you want to. Pray to the devil for all I care." he says finally.

"No, like magical." I say as he pulls up to the manor where I've directed him too.

"Paige, it's four in the morning. Your not making sense." he says.

"Take my hand." I say putting out my palm. He puts his in mine and I orb him into my room. When we reapear he falls onto my bed. He seems to be asleep so I take the oportunity to put on pajamas. Once I have my pajama bottoms on, and my shirt off I hear a scream.

Soon my sisters have barged in looking tired and annoyed that a demon would attack in the early morning. Even Leo and Cole have come in. Oh joy. Glen on my bed screaming and me topless. Phoebe covers her mouth so no one can see her stifling her laughter. Cole is standing behind her with his arms over her neck and looking like he's sleep walking.

Piper looks pissed, and Leo is next to her shaking his head.

I put my shirt on as soon as the shock has worn off and I can. I become horribly embarrassed.

"Wow, Paige" Glen says looking around shocked.

"Paige, please." Piper says putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I say as they slowly leave. Phoebe points at me and laughs as she leaves. How mature.

"That was what I was trying to explain." I say.

"I don't believe it." he says

"Yeah, well." I say

"I-I..." He starts not knowing what to say.

"Need some sleep?" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah," he says pushing the magc into the back of his head like everything he doesn't understand. I know he won't ever want to talk about it, and the ordeal of telling him is over.

He still works the same as he did when we were kids.

I look over at him, but he's sound asleep on top of the covers on my bed. I smile and lie next to him.

I wake up freazing, and look around. No Glen. I get up and put on a sweatshirt. Then I go downstairs. Glen's at the table laughing with my family.

They all laugh as they see me. I probobly look rediculous.

"Glen was just telling us about Colby Kosner." Phoebe laughs. I turn beat red. My fifth grade crush. The one I left notes for in his locker for a week. He saw me putting one in one day, and confronted me. He told me he didn't like me, and I told him I was delivering the notes from Glen.

"I guess you've always been a reject." Phoebe laughs sticking her tongue out at me. I always feel like a ten year old with her, but I love it.

"I bet he left out the part where Colby's dad called Glen's dad and told him." I say sitting down. I pull a pancake off of Glen's plate and eat it with my hands as everyone laughs and Glen goes red.

"I told them about your bus incident, and the field trip." Glen says as I take his juice.

"Please, I was like six." I say un embarrassed.

"Besides I have worse of you." I say.

"Little Paige must have been so cute sobbing at Sea World be-" Piper starts.

"Don't even." I stop her.

"Come on," Glen says nudging me.

"If you want to see cute I could break out the photo albums where Glen was a girl for Haloween." I say with a smile. It's a favorite photo of mine.

"Thank God you guys no nothing of my past." Cole says with a chuckle. Leo nods.

"I have some great Phoebe stories." Piper laughs.

"Do you remeber yourself in highschool, Piper?" Phoebe teases. They share a look that screams truse. I would be smart to make one with Glen before he humiliates me. Not that I couldn't do the same to him, but I still have to live here.

"Do you remeber the time at Wild Rivers when you made the class bus wait three hours for you because you lot your baithingsuit top on a ride, and wouldn't get out of the water." Glen laughs

"Thanks for that." I say embarrassent now burning inside of me. I was just fourteen, and it was absolutely humiliating.

"Aww" Phoebe says with a huge grin. Damn her for taking pleasure in my pain.

"It's nice to hear some light hearted stories from when you were a kid." Piper say. Phoebe nods.

"Well, it looks like Glen's just full of them." I mutter

"Got any more?" Phoebe asks.

"Once at a pep rally. She was doing a chear and she was supposed to run up and down the bleachers-" Glen starts.

"You were a cheerleader?" Piper aks surprised.

"It was for extra credit in gym." I say trying to justify.

"She got to the top, and it was her turn to yell 'Go Lions', and she starts and everyone's looking at her and she trips down the bleachers." He laughs.

"Glen was also a cheerleader." I say. Cole shakes his head with a laugh.

"I also needed extra credit in gym." Glen mutters.

"He split his cheer pants once." I say with a laugh. Phoebe spits her juice out from laughing.

"Paige peed in class once." Glen says going for revenge. They all look at me as they burst out laughing.

"Cheap shot. It was first grade." I say still embarrassed.

"Oh," Phoebe says scrawling something to a piece of paper.

"Taking notes?" I ask.

"Grocery list. Your turn has come, milk-finisher." she says throwing me the paper. At the bottom she scrawled in 'depends for Paige'.

"Funny" I say wth an eye roll.

"Let me see that." Glen says taking it from my hands. He reads it with a laugh.

"I have another great one." Glen says with his eyes lighting up. They all lean in.

"In seventh grade, Paige-" Glen starts. I grab his shirt and pull him up.

"Hey," They all shout.

"He's coming with me grocery shopping. Sorry, no time for this story." I saw with a smile.

"Your still in pajamas" Glen points out.

"Whatever," I say pulling him outside. I grab my bag as I shove him out the door.

"That was a funny story you interupted." Glen says mock annoyed as he gets in my car.

"I was there." I say turning red all over again. I seemed to embarrass myself a lot, and Glen has countless stories that I hoped no one in my adult life would ever find out.

"Jesus this is a huge store." Glen says stepping out of the car.

"I didn't take you to just any ordinary grocery store my friend." I say throwing him the list, and grabbing a cart. I fight the urge to hop inside it, and insist that he push me.

"So potatos." I say looking at the first thing.

"I think we'd all like potato chips better." I say grabbing a bag off of a display next to where I'm standing.

"Apples," I read off the next thing. I actually get those because well, mainly it's me who eats them.

"Don't you hate grocery shopping?" Glen asks remembering how in college I would go at most every three months. There would never be anything fresh in my room.

"Yeah," I ask scanning through the list. I'm tempted to mess things up so I won't be asked to do them again. Like get whole milk instead of skim, but they could just make me go back instead. I decide to take the risk.

I notice Phoebe was nice enough so scrawl condoms on the list. I fall into temptation to buy the extra small ones, she deserves it after laughing at me all morning. I choose word of the day toilet paper just for some variety.

"Paige," Glen laughs looking at all the random suff I've thrown in. Squirt guns, and pop tarts.

"We need this stuff." I say with a smile.

I decide to take hand sanitizer instead of soap. I figure it's more fun. I finish off the list, and formulate some sort of plan. I feel like a kid again with him.

"Do me a favor and go pay for this." I say handing him my credit card.

"Where are you going? Why?" He asks as I walk away

"I really have to go to the bathroom." I lie. Really I just know Glen the kind of guy who gets embarrassed by just buying toilet paper so this could be fun.

I sit on the other side of the register a little ways away and watch with amusement. I catch up to Glen a moment later once he's payed. He's red as a rose.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently as he hands me back my credit card.

"It's the look that little seventeen year old gave me as he wrang me up for tampons and extra small condoms." He says a little bitter.

"I know." I say with a laugh as I let him carry the groceries to the car. We get home and I dump them on the counter.

"Goat's milk?" Phoebe asks me as she's helping put away the groceries. What can I say.

"You bought goat's milk!" Piper says coming over.

"All you said was milk." I say

"And is this your idea of yogurt?" she asks pulling two pints of ice cream out of the bags.

"And look at the lovely potatos and avocados she picked out." Cole says grabbing the guacamole and potato chips.

"Don't look so upset. I got these for you, big guy." I say tossing him condoms. He looks embarrassed as Leo looks at what I threw over Cole's shoulder and laughs.

"Thanks for the chapstick." Leo says picking up the hot pink smackers lip gloss I chose. There's even flowers around the tube, "and the vitamins" he says picking up the bottle of laxatives. I'm mildly scared that those will end up in my coffee for messing up the groceries.

"We should leave the shopping up to you more often." Piper says sarcastically holding the water balloons and twinkies.

"I guess I'll go back. I mean if we ever want a decent meal." Pheobe says picking up the frozen chicken nuggets I got instead of raw chicken breasts.

"You didn't really thnik I'd buy raw meat." I say.

Piper rolls her eyes at me.

"Just go get that." Piper says as the phone rings. I rush into the other room to pick up the phone.

"Paige, it's Daryl." Daryl says

"Hey, how are you?" I answer.

"I'm fine, but there's a problem here that we could use on of your sister's help on. It's been going on for about two months with no advances." He says.

"I have to be at work in an hour, but Ill ask Phoebe to come by." I say

"Thanks a lot." he says hanging up before I even say bye. Must be a bad case.


	10. Paranoia

"Hey, Pheebs, What's up?" I ask trying to hold the phone between my ear and shoulder asI drive. Probobly not the safest idea.

"Did you get my message?" she asks sounding rushed.

"No, it was too staticky to hear." I answer.

"It was about Daryl's case. Someone is killing off children." Phoebe says

"Who would do that?" I ask worried. I'm on my way to check up on Christina right now.

"I'm guessing a demon," She says whispering the 'demon' part, and speaking to me as if I was an idiot. I guess she's in public because of the whispering, "because the labotamies are showing no reasons of death."

"They're just dying?" I ask

"Yeah, he took me down to the morgue to see them. You know get a premonition. It was the creepiest thing seeing all those poor kids." Phoebe says. This conversations making me feel sick.

"Look,I can be home in half an hour. I'll cut my visit with Christina short." I say

"Thanks, in the meen time I'm going through the book." She says hanging up. I drop my phone, and drive over to where Christina is. I knock on the door, and her Mrs. Kline let's me in.

"She's out back playing with Donnie." she says

"Where's Mr. Kline?" I ask

"He'll be at work until six." She smiles as she leads me into the back yard where Christina's running around in a tie die baithingsuit with a squirt gun aiming at the older brother who's reading a magazine with his sunglasses on. The're is also a small puppy hanging around the brother.

"Paige!" She says running over to me the second she sees me. She wrapps her arms around me and gives me a huge hug. It feels so good that I don't even care that I'm getting all wet.

"So, are you having fun?" I ask my eyes scanning her arms and legs for any bruising or signs of abuse.

"Yeah," she says noding vehemenly.

"Are they treating you well?" I ask

"They make me go to bed at nine fifteen." She says sounding a little annoyed.

"I would have said eight thirty." I say. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me.

"Alright, I have to go but I'll be back to see you in a week. Is that alright?" I ask. She nods.

"And do you still have the card I gave you with my phone number on it incase you need me?" I ask

"Of course." she says with a big smile. So big that I can see she's missing two teeth. I scan her one more time for any odd signs, and the only thing I notice is she's starting to develop dark circles under her eyes. They're very light, but I can see.

"Make sure you get enough sleep, and don't drink too much soda." I say.

"You sound just like Mrs. Kline." She shakes her head.

"See you soon." I say giving her a last hug.I talk to Mrs. Kline briefly then I rush home. Once I open the door the house is totaly quiet.

"Phoebe?" I call wondering if she's even home.

"In the living room." she calls.

"So what's up?" I ask

"I haven't found anything." she says holding her head with the book on her lap.

"What did you see in your premonition?" I ask

"Nothing. Just all the kids with their family's having fun." She says. She lookes up at me with tired eyes.

"Are you all right?" I ask her. She also looks a bit pale.

"It's just really sad seeing them all alive playing with their brothers and dads." she says

"Was there anything the same about all the kids or the parents?"I ask

"Nothing I can think of." She says.

"Keep thinking about it." I say getting up to answer the knocking at the door. I open it to see Cole standing outside.

"What are you doing out there?" I ask

"I can't exactly orb anymore." He rolls his eyes, "Phoebe called. She said she had something important to tell me." he says

"Oh she's in there." I say pointing down the hall. I go upstairs. I don't need to hear the demon story twice.

I decide to take a shower, and maybe primp a bit, and try to see Glen.

Halfway through my shower there's a banging on the door.

"I'm in here." I call anoyed.

"It's important." Phoebe says. I shut off the water, and wrap myself in a towel before opening the door.

"What?" I ask

"All the family members had blue eyes." she says

"Coincidence?" I ask

"I don't think so, and all the kids had huge dark circles under there eyes." she says

"Could you not have waited ten minutes to tell me this." I say trying to ignore the sting in my eyes from shampoo driping down my face. She glares at me.

"Cole and I are going back to the store to clean up your mess. We'll be back later." she says.

"Have fun," I say sarcasticaly before going back into the shower. As I finish conditioning my hair it dawns on me. Christina had dark circles...or well they were forming.

I jump out of the shower, and get dressed as fast as I can. I'm going back to Christina's house. I rush back to the Kline's and nock on the door.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Mathews?" Mr. Kline answers the door. His eyes are a blueish grey color, and I wonder if he's the demon. I should have brought Piper so she could freeze him, and we could take a skin sample.

"No, just back for another visit. Can I come in?" I ask

"Sure," He answers leading me to their kitchen where they're all sitting down for dinner.

"Paige. I thought you wouldn't be here for another week." Christina says looking at me oddly. I scan the mother, and notice nothing unusual about her eyes. I look over at the brother, but he's turned around and heading up the stairs. No one seems to be bothered by this.

"Is Donnie alright?" I ask looking up the steps.

"Of coarse." Christina asks looking at me oddly once again. Maybe I am just paranoid.


	11. Findings

"So I was going through the interviews with the kids parents and they all said that they noticed their kids getting a little lethargic, but thought nothing of it then one morning they couldn't wake the kid up." Phoebe says 

"Anything else?" I ask worried about my kid, or well my case. I wonder if your supposed to get this attached.

"They were all strange children." Phoebe says

"What do you meen?" I ask.

"They all played alone a lot." Phoebe says. I make a note to myself to ask the Kline's if Christina ever plays by herself. Phoebe looks sickened. I guess seeing the kid's really hit her hard. Cole's sitting next to her smiling away.

How can he be so happy during this conversation. Is he even listening though? He just seems to be staring at Phoebe. He must be up to something. I know he's hiding something.

"I'm worried about Christina." I spill. If she is an inocoent we need to help her.

"Christina?" They both look at me puzzled.

"My case. I was talking about her yesterday." I say annoyed. Way to listen to me.

"Sorry, I had some stuff on my mind." Phoebe says. Excuses, excuses...

"Whatever, she's getting dark circles." I say

"That's your evidence, Paige." Cole says looking unimpressed.

"Paige, that's normal for kids sometimes, unless they were like really dark don't be worried." Phoebe says. I'm kind of annoyed that they're brushing me off like this. I always trust Phoebe's instincts.

"Cole can you get me the book?" Phoebe says turning to face him.

"You know that thing won't let me touch it" Cole answers

"Your human now." Phoebe argues. Cole just stays put, and Phoebe turns around to face me expectantly.

"Book" I call and watch as it materializes in my hands.I wonder if Cole woudn't get the book because it still wont let him touch it. It would prove he's a demon...

"Look for anything about feeding on children." I say duping the book on the table. Phoebe sits infront of it, and I search through the fridge for something to eat.

After I make a sandwichI sit down next to Phoebe.

"That smells disgusting, Paige." She says turning to me.

"It's just chicken." I say giving her an odd look.

"I'm going to be sick." she says rushing up. I sit for a second to process what's happening. Then something clicks and I rush up the stairs after her.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" I ask coming nto the bathroom.

"Yeah." She shrugs.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I ask annoyed once again.

"I don't know." she says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Does piper know?" I ask. She shakes her head. Part of me is totally excited that she told me something before Piper, but then again I figured it out she didn't tell me.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"A month and a half." she says quiely.

"Pheebs!" I start to yell, but then something else clicks, "Cole's only been back for a week, and he's only been human for a few days,"

"He's been back longer than a week." she admits.

"Your baby-" I start, but she waves her hand.

"Only gonna be one fourth demon, but one half charmed." She says defensively.

"When are you going to tell Piper?' I ask.

"I don't know," She shrugs, "It would kill her. I meen, Leo and her have been trying for a while. And if she knew I'd lyed to her about when Cole came back." Phoebe says rubbing her head.

"Look, I'll help. Just tell her you just found out, and your like a week along." I say feeling sorry for Piper.

"It would spare her fealings." Phoebe shrugs agreeingly. I head back downstairs with Phoebe behind me. I wonder if that's what Cole was hiding. Maybe he is human.

"I haven't found anything." Cole says as we come back into the kitchen. He's flipping through the book. Phoebe puts on a huge smile. I guess the fact that Cole can touch the book pleases her, and it must meen he's good. Still...

"I'll take a look." I say noticing them just staring at each other with smiles.

"We're going to go upstairs." Phoebe says as Cole stands up. Eeeew.

"Have fun" I mutter as I leef through the book. I see a lot of spells I've never noticed before, but not our demon.

"Found anything?" Piper asks coming into the kitchen about half an hour later.

"When did you get home?" I ask turning around.

"Just now" She says

"Oh" I say turning back to the book where something catches my eye, 'To regain Memories'


	12. Innocence

"Paige, where are you going?" Piper spins around as I grab the book and make a  
mad dash for my room.

"Upstairs," I yell back. I can imagine the look she's giving me, but I don't even care. I sit in my room with the door locked, and look down at the spell.

_Moments lost make witches wonder, Warlock's plot or demon's plunder? If this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks. _

To say it or not to say it... On one hand it would give me back missing chunks of my life, on the other hand do I really want those chunks back?

I need Phoebe. I unlock my door and head into the hall. I nock on her door.

"Yeah?" Cole calls

"Um, can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. I open the door wondering what I'm about to walk into.

Its just Cole sitting on Phoebe's bed leafing through a magazine though.

"She's in the bathroom." He says pointing out the hall.

"Thanks" I say wondering why he didn't just tell me at first. I knock on the bathroom door, but there is no answer.

"Pheebs," I say finally just walking in. She's sitting on the counter with her head in her hands.

"What?" She asks sounding tired.

"I found s-" I start, but she rushes over to the toilet to throw up. Then there's another knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I call.

"Are you okay?" Piper calls back. Phoebe looks at me pleadingly.

"I think Paige is getting sick.'" Phoebe yells out immediately. I shoot her a glare. I'm empted to yell out 'I think Phoebe is getting pregnant' but I don't.

"I just need a little bit of time to tell her.'" she whispers to me.

"I'll get a thermometer." Piper says, and I hear her footsteps going down the stairs.

"Phoebe!" I say.

"Please just gowith itfor a bit." She says putting her hands together. When I don't respond she gets on her knees.

"Fine" I say opening the door, and going into my room. I shove the book under my bed as I hear steps coming into my room. Piper comes in followed by Phoebe. I take the thermometer from Piper.

"I can take care of myself." I say, as she holds on tight to it. She rolls her eyes and shoves it in my mouth.

I watch it hit 98.7 and stop. It beeps and Piper grabs it. Phoebe's busted.

"100.5" she says slowly. I look over at Phoebe who's smiling away.

"You better get some rest, missy." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, we'll check up on you later," Piper says as she leaves. I shoot Phoebe one last glare before she shuts the door.

...But hey, it's a moment alone. I grab the book from under my bed and decode to go for it.

I recite the spell, and let all the new memories wash over me.

When everything has come back to me I feel like I'm complete. Like I know Prue. I remember all the things she said to me, and how she held me till I fell asleep the night my parents died.

I remember what she looked like. For the first time I have a real image of her in my head. Not just a face from pictures, but how she smiled, the way she smelled, and the way she talked.

I also remember when we were in the clinic she comforted me with a story about herself. She had a kid!

I jump up to go tell Phoebe, but something stops me. The pages of the book are turning. I wonder if it's Prue...

"Stealing Innocence" I read aloud totally startled. Then everything clicks, and I know exactly what's happening. Now I need to figure out how to break the news to my sisters.


	13. A Little More Personal

"Come on in," I answer the knock on my door. 

"We have soup and ginger ale," Phoebe smiles.

"Gee thanks," I mutter as she sets the bowl down on the table by my bed.

"Are you still reading Prue's diary?" I ask her.

"Cover to cover." Phoebe says

"All of them?" I ask

"All but one that I can't get the lock off of." She says

"Try a spell," I say. "There might be something really important in there."

"I didn't think of that." she says

"But you thought of a spell to up the thermometer." I quip.

"Come on. Piper's soup is amazing. You should be thanking me." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, right," I say. She sits down nex to me on my bed, andI decide it's time to ask her some questions.

"How would you feel if Cole was evil again, Pheebs?" I say

"He wouldn't be." she says

"But if he was?" I ask

"He's human now, Paige. Accept it." she says. I can hear the anger coming out in her tone, andI know it's time to stop pressing the issue.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks coming in. I'm feeling likeI need to speek to Cole alone.

"Do we have any crackers?" I ask rubbing my stomach and cringing for some effect. Phoebe smirks at me behind Piper's back.

"I'll go get some." Piper says heading back downstairs. Phoebe follows. I picture the crackers and orb them into my closet.

"I could have sworn we had some," Piper says as she comes back.

"Phoebe can you run to the store for me." I ask. she looks confused.

"No," she says. Piper turns around and looks at her as if she's crazy.

"She's sick Phoebe," Piper says shocked.

"She'll be fine." Phoebe says glaring at me. Piper gives Phoebe a 'just do it' look, and Phoebe trudges out.

"I'm gonna get some more rest." I say to Piper. She takes the hint and leaves. Once I'm sure she's down stairs I head into Phoebe's room to have a one on one with Cole.

"Paige?" He looks up.

"I now what your up to." I say skipping the small talk.

"I have no clue what your talking about, Paige." He says.

"Cut the crap. Don't think for a second that I don't know that your still evil." I say

"You saw me touch the book." He says

"A spell to steal innocence, Cole. You didn't think we'd never find out did you?" I ask. His eyes squint andI see him getting angry.

He takes a deep breath, "Do you really think Phoebe will believe you over me." he says with a twisted smile.

"Cole, by taking away their innocence your killing kids." I say

"Look, I love Phoebe, and she loves me-" He starts butI just leave. It's PiperI should be talking to me. She'll believe me. She has too.

"I though you were sleeping." Piper says as I show up in the kitchen.

"Cole's evil." I spit out.

"Paige-" She starts.

"No, and he's the demon we've been looking for." I interupt.

"He's killing kids?" Piper says rolling her eyes.

"He's stealing their innocence so that the book will think he's innocent, and Phoebe will read that off of him." I explain.

"Why woud he do that?" Piper asks still not believing me.

"So Phoebe will have his kid, and that kid have the powers of Belthazar, and a charmed one." I say.

"Paige, calm down." Piper says.

"Yur delusional from the fever," She says tryng to rationalize it in her head.

"No, I'm not. Phoebe's preganant already. Just wait. She'll tell you."I say

"And I'm not even sick,"I say before she can get a word in.

"Paige, for your well being don't go tell your theory to Phoebe just yet." She says

"No, Piper. It's true, and it all makes sense." I say tears of frustration coming to my eyes. We hear the door slam open and I know it's Phoebe with my crackers.

"Just sit on your idea for a little bit before talking to anyone else." Piper says. I wonder if Leo would believe me?

"Here you go, Paige." Phoebe says shoving a box of crackers in my face.

"Thanks." I say sweetly. She just shakes her head at me, and goes upstairs. When I turn back around I see Leo and Piper kising. When did he orb in?

I head into the other room. They're kind of grossing me out, and I need someone to keep me preocupied before I drive myself crazy. I pick up the phone and dial Glen's number.

"Hey Paige" He says picking up. i wonde if I've woken him up. He sounds tired.

"Come over?" I ask

"You come here" he says simply.

"See you in a bit." I say hanging up. that was easy. I get into my car and drive to his hotel.

I head to the door, and it swings open. Standing infront of me is Glen leaning on the doorframe looking exhausted with huge dark rings around his eyes.


	14. Mine For Yours

  
"Oh shit," I say aloud as he stands there. I pull him outside into my car. I need to take him to the manor. Cole stole Glen's innocence. He's not a kid too so he won't last as long. 

"Piper!" I scream as I shove open the manor door. I should have orbed.I step into the house with Glen moseying behind me.

"Pheobe!" I try. I head into the living room where Piper is sitting quietly.

"She told me she was pregnant." Piper says looking up at me. She looks so confused. Torn between two sisters. Glen falls on the couch next to her. Piper looks at hm with wide eyes.

"Oh no" She says. I nodd and run upstairs to see Phoebe. I barge into her room to see her sitting on the edge of her bed with Prue's diary in hand.

"She had a kid." Phoebe says looking up at me.

"I remembered that." I say, "but if I just told youI didn't think you'd believe me."

"I trust you." she says putting down the book.

"Her name is Emily." I say

"Emily Rose Trudeau" Phoebe says pulling out a folded up bith certificate.

"Look, there's something more importantI need to talk to you about." I say.

"What?" she asks looking up at me.

"I think Cole's evil." I say tensly. I have no clue how she'll react.

"Paige, I can sence that he's an innocent now." Phoebe says rolling her eyes.

"No what you sense is innocence." I say, "That he's stealing from the kids that you saw at the morgue."

"How could you think that." She says geting upset. I see Piper appear in the door.

"It makes sence Phoebe." Piper says. She doesn't respond.

"-and he's feeding off of Glen now." I say. She runs out of the room seething. Piper and I share a look.

I rush down after her.

"Pheobe!" I yell as I see her opening the door, and behind it is Cole. What a shocker.

"How do we know it's not you? We just let you in our house, and we've only known you for a couple months." She says. I take in a pained breath. How could she say that to me? They begged me to move in, and I meen I am their sister.

"Yeah, I had to beg Piper to let you move in, and now you've turned your back and Cole and I." Phoebe shakes her head. I barely hear her mutter 'worst mistake of my life' as she turns around towards Cole.

Cole wraps his arms around her. I stumble in the background makes us all turn around. It's Glen grabbing onto a table. He seems to have knockd something over.

"H-hey, it's you." He stutters while trying to point to Cole. I look over at Phoebe and see a flicker of doubt in her eyes, but as soon as I see it it's gone.

Glen bends over to pick up what he's dropped, and we realize it's the book of shadows. Glen reaches for it and it flies across the room. Phoebe notices.

"Look, that's because Cole has his innocence, his whole spirit, and he's not gonna last long with out it." I say ignoring the fact that I just want to run back to my old apartment curl up and cry.

"I-" Phoebe starts with wide eyes, but Cole whispers something in her ear, and they're gone.

Piper looks over at me, and I rush up the stairs as tears pour down my eyes. I slam the door shut, and curl up under the covers of my bed.

About a half an hour later there's scratching at my door.

"Just go away Piper." I shout. I've already decided I'm leaving. I don't need this anymore. Since I've moved in here I've been so stressed, and now bad stuff is happening to my friends.

Then I remember about Glen. Something has to be done.I jump up and open my door. I see Glen curled up there whereI though it was Piper. I pull him in and hoist him onto my bed.

"What you have lost, I give you from me. Your innocence lost, back it now will be." I say coming up with the best spell I could think of. I recite it as our hands our touching and I feel a rush. I see Glen stand up and freek out, but his screams sound distorted and my vision becomes hazy.

Atleast now Glen's okay. Me?I have no clue though.


	15. Welcome to Her World

My vision comes back to me, but everything's too bright to see. I put my arms behind me to lift myself up. There's someone blocking the light standing infront of me.I rub my eyes as my vision becomes clearer. 

"It's you." I say looking up at the tall dark haired girl infront of me. She opens her mouth to say something, butI interupt her.

"Am I gonna remember this time?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says helping me up, "Welcome to my world."

"So where are we?" I ask

"Technically the manor." She says. As the light fades I see I'm in my room, but still everything's a bit difrent.

"Were on the astral plane." She says clarifying. I sit on my bed, and she sits next to me.

"So am I dead?" I ask

"Not yet," She says, but frankly I don't even care anymore that my life's in danger because if I lived Glen would die, and he's all I got here. I just found out how my sisters really feel about me, and my parents are all dead.

...and then there's my job. Christina! I wonder if she's okay.

"Paige," Prue says shocking me out of my thought train.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Come here," She says motioning for me to lean on her. I do, and I let her hold me despite the fact that I'm half way into my twenties and I shouldn't need to be held.

"Phoebe's under a transe. The baby's turning her. Don't listen to anything she's saying." She says softly.

"I'm a stranger to them, it's okay. I get it." I say becoming upset despite how hard I'm trying to be calm, "I'm the one they got instead of you." I mutter. She slaps me. That I was not expecting.

"Sorry," She starts, but still looks at me harshly, " Look you need to stop sulking and realize how many times you've saved their asses. You meen more to them than they realize it's just they feel bad telling you because they think they're turning their back's on me. The same way you have a problem with calling grams 'grams' because you had one." she spits out at me.

"Okay," I say inching away.

"It's not. Your just as much part of the family as I ever was, and you need to trust them to pull through for you." She says

"Like the way they pulled through for you." I say rudely. I cover my mouth the instant after I say that.

"I shouldn't have said that." I say, and I'm sorry.

"Look I'm dead. it's okay because I'm still here you just don't realize it. This was my destiny just like what's waiting for you is yours." Prue says.I still can tell I hurt her.

"Do you wish you could go back, or it could have been all four of us?" I ask

"I'd still be dead because that's what was meant to happen." Prue shakes her head.

"I'm not meant to die now am I?" I ask slowly kind of afraid of the answer.

"No," She says, "but destiny's not set in stone." she adds before I get to excited.

"If I do die will I be with you?" I ask

"Your not going to die." She says, "Well, not now." She adds

"Either way, I-" I start but she puts her fingers o my lips to shut me up. ThenI notice what she noticed. The room's getting lighter.

"Remember I love you, and so do Phoebe and Piper," Prue says then the room gets so light that I have to close my eyes.

"Prue!" I shout as I grab out trying to hold her arm again. I feel my hand connect with someone else's and then my eyes flicker open and it's normal light again.

"Paige, it's us." Piper says. I see it's her hand that I grabbed. I let go and jump up. glen's also sitting on the end of my bed looking worried.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Where's Phoebe, and how am I okay?" I ask looking around.

"You've been out for a while Paige," Piper says trying to take my am back but I jerk it away.I lay back down on my bed because my head is spinning.

"Cole's gone." Phoebe says and I see her standing in the doorway.

"Come here." Piper says motioning towards Phoebe. She shakes her head and leaves. I can tell she's about to cry.

"Go" I say to Piper as I watch her watch Phoebe. She kisses my forehead and walks out.

"For the record, I think your sisters are crazy." Glen says with a nervous laugh.

"I'm so glad your okay." I say sitting up to hug him.

"They do love you, you know." he says

"What do you meen?" I ask. It's not that I don't understand what he said. It's that I don't understand why he's telling it to me.

"I don't know who you thought you were talking to, but you were muttering stuff outloud." he says

"Uh-oh," I mutter.

"I can see how much you love them, and I definately saw what they did for you. It's obvious your close, but you guys just won't tell each other." Glen says pacing.

"I get it. We love each other, really." I say

"Get some sleep," he says looking at me. I turn around to catch my reflection in the miror. I cringe at the huge black circles.

"There's something I have to do first," I say getting up slowly. I toss him a folded piece of paper from my pocket.

"We're not going shopping again are we?" He asks raising an eyebrow.I give him a look. He unfolds the paper.

"It's an address" He reads looking confused.


	16. My Fault

"Stay in the car." I tell Glen as I pull up to Christina's house.

"Slow down for a second. Where are we? Don't you want to talk about what happened?" Glen said.

"Look, I just have to do something for work. I'll be out in like five minutes." I say slamming the door behind me. I rush up to the house, and nock on the door.

"Ms. Mathews, what do I owe this little visit too?" Mrs. Kline says opening the door.

"Just here for another check in." I say.

"Well, it's just this is the third visit in our first five days." she smiles politely.

"It's just part of the system," I lie wondering if I'm abusing my job. She lets me in and leads me upstairs.

"Is she awake?" I ask.

"No, she looked like she was getting sick for a while, and she wasn't sleeping, but recently she's started feeling a lot better." She smiles looking at her new daughter as she creaks open the door.

"Making up for lost sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. I look over. The circles under her eyes are disapearing and she's sleaping peacefully.

"Well, I'll be back in a week for our next little visit." I say heading down the stairs having acomplished what needed to be done. I've seen her and she looks happy and healthy. I let myself out and get back into the car.

"Paige, it's been like twenty minutes." Glen says annoyed.

"You owed me. I gave you my innocence." I say pointing right back at him.

"And I want to thank you for that." He says growing somber.

"Glen," I say trying to brush him off, "It was nothing at all,"

"No, it wasn't. You could have killed yourself." he says taking my hand. I pull it away and start the car.

"I will never understand you." he says shaking his head.

"You know me better than I know myself." I laugh,

"Yeah, too true." he nodds, "Let's go back to your place."

"I have to stop at my office first." I say.

"Paige, you should be sleeping." He says sounding somewhere between concerned and annoyed.

"Just a quick stop." I say taking the exit that leads to my office.I pull into my new parking spot thatI have reserved now that I'm an official social worker.

Glen follows me down to my cubicle whereI start my computer up.

"What are we doing here?" He asks

"I want to look up my niece." I say practically hitting myself in the head for not asking Prue about it when I was with her.

"Why doesn't she live with you?" He asks.

"I had another sister who died beforeI met her, and she had a kid who no one knew about."I say giving him the cliff notes.

"Your family is trippy." he says spinning around on my desk chair.

"What are you? Six." I say stopping the chair and sitting on his lap while I type 'Emily Rose Trudeau' into the data base.

"No results found." Glen says looking at the computer screen over my shoulder.

"Alright, we can go now." I say defeated. I let him drive because the sleep deprivation is finally getting to me. When we get home I'm half asleep. I let him carry me into the house and lie me down on the couch.

This is what I abolutely love about Glen. He's so sweet and caring. he would make an amazing father one day. My sisters come over andI pretend to be asleep because I'm too tired to move, and I know they probobly want to talk.

"She'll be fine by tomorow." Leo says looking over me. I hear Piper nag him a bit about healing me but I zone out quickly.I tune back in when I hear my name being repeated.

"She doesn't think we love her." I hear Piper say

"She had a point," Phoebe mutters. I perk up.

"Pheebs!" Piper says quiet though as though trying not to wake me up. Little do they know I'm wide awake now only pretending.

"Look, Cole wouldn't have had to steel all those kids innocence if everyone just left him alone and trusted him to hide his demonic half." Phoebe says

"He obviously couldn't." Piper sticks up for me.

"Paige practically pushed him over the edge." Phoebe says. I feel tears stinging the inside of my eyes.

"So you vanquished him?" Piper asks.

I hear nothing but soon a hear a sob from Phoebe. I take that as a yes.

"I'm sorry sweety," Piper comforts her.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Phoebe says and I hear her footsteps leave the room. I feel some one put a blanket over me, and I know it must be Piper. Glen probobly went back to his hotel.

As I'm lying on the couch somewhere between awake and asleep I wonder how Piper and Phoebe really feel about me. I meen really I've just practically ruined Phoebe's life. She's right I always pushed Cole, but I'm her sister, and he was killing innocents. I obviously can see her point of view on this, and it's killing me. I just wish she could see mine.

And Piper. She's so kind to me, but is it only because they need me for the power of three. Does she wish she had Prue instead of me.I bet she does. I bet they all do.

Hell, I do. Before they found meI was happy living alone. I had good friends, a job I loved, and some privacy that I'll probobly never see again. And they were fine they still had the power of three and nothing to do with me.


	17. The Baby Devil

I'm not sure when I fell asleep... or for that matter woke up, but here I am on the downstairs couch with a blanket wrapped around me.I stand up and walk as carefully as possible to the kitchen. I try as hard asI can not to step on the floreboards that creek, but unfortunatelyI don't know the house as well as my sister's and manage to step on every one.

I'm sure I've woken them up, but once I arrive in the kitchen there they are, already up.

"Paige-y," Piper says being the first to notice me. Phoebe looks over with a smile. It makes me upset. If she hates me she should just tell me.

"What's up with you?" Phoebe asks obviously sensing my hostility or maybe it's the scowl that I didn't realize was on my lips.

"It's just early." I lie.

"So we need to talk." Phoebe starts. Piper takes in a deep breath and nodds. This must be it. They're going to ask me to leave or something.

"So, Prue had a daughter." Piper states simply. Yeah, I thought we were passed that, I think annoyed to myself.

"I tried searching for her at work, but nothing came up." I say

"We tried scrying, same thing." Piper says

"Probobly she just doesn't have powers yet." I say.

"I think we could find her if we cast an unbinding spell." Piper says, "because if Prue had her when her powers were bound then wouldn't her daughter's be bound too."

"Not necessarly." Leo says frothe corner. I jump of my seat. I had no clue he was here. Piper and Phoebe laugh as they notice me startled. Atleast I didn't orb.

"But if she had powers we should have been able to get a read of her." Piper says.

"Also not necasarily. Most kids who's parents either had inactive powers or bound powers would grow into them around puberty when they would be considered old enough to be responsible for them." Leo explains.

"Even if we did find her what would we do?" Phoebe asks

"Depends on where she is." I answer. I figured if she's in foster care we'd take her, and if she had a good family then we'd still see her sometimes.

"She probobly is curious about her mother, even if she has a great family." Piper says

"So what are we going to say, you were a drunken mistake from when she was nineteen, but it doesn't matter 'cause she's dead," Phoebe spits. I hope she's kidding, but I know she's not.

"If she has her powers already or if she's going to get them she's probobly going to want an explanation."I throw in.

"She probobly wants her family," Piper says. I can see how much she wants a child.

"This family's already getting a kid anyhow." Phoebe says ponting to her stomach. I forgot about the baby devil growing inside of her.

"Okay, Paige, what is your problem with me?" Phoebe screams standing up. I'm honestly a little scared.

"Woah" Piper says shocked as a ball of fire materializes in Phoebe's hand. Phoebe looks down at her hand and up at me obviously as shocked as I am, but probobly not as scared.


	18. Trust

"I'm so sorry, " Phoebe says throwing the fire ball into the trash can. It lights up the room as the papers inside of it burns. We all just sort of stand there for a moment.

"I-" I start but I have no clue what I want to say.

"Phoebe, you can't keep that baby," Piper says. I nodd my head in agreement. A single tear slides down Phoebe's eye because she knows it too.

"I'm stronger than it is. We'll raise her to be good." Phoebe tries.

"Drink this," Piper says taking some of the Belthazor Vanquishing potion out of the fridge. Phoebe puts the bottle to her lip but it bursts into flames before any of it touches her mouth.

"Oh man," Phoebe says. Piper picks up another bottle from the fridge and while Phoebe is still shocked from the first bottle explosion she throws it at Phoebe's stomach. It makes contact soaking through her white shirt.

I cringe as I see Phoebe's skin bubble. Phoebe whimpers and screams as she clutches her stomach. She runs into the bathroom and we can hear her puking. Lovely.

Leo goes after her to heal her burnt skn.

"You think that's dealt with?" I ask Piper.

"Well, the devil baby may be dealt with, but Phoebe certainly isn't. AndI can't say thatI really think Cole will stay vanquished." Piper says

"Story of our lives," I mutter. I look up at the clock that's above Piper's head and see that it's four thirty in the morning. What a long day.

"Tea?" Piper offers. I accept a glass asI sit at the table with her. Then another and another as we wait for Phoebe and Leo to come back or for an ounce of tiredness.

"Shh" Leo says as he enters the kitchen carying a shirtless Phoebe. In anyother family this would not be a happy sight, but were extatic to see them come in.

Her stomach is obviously healed, but still a bit red and raw. Her face looks numb as she sleeps.

"I'm going to take her upstairs." he whispers. Piper and I share a releaved look.

"I'm going to go to bed." I say. Not so much because I'm tired, but because I can't drink another ounce of tea and Piper and Leo probobly need some husband and wife time.

I lay awake in bed for a while before I feel my eyelids become heavy.

I wake up less than an hour later. I sit up, and look at the clock. My agravation triples as I realize I've only been asleep for thirty four minutes.

Now I have to get up and go to the bathroom, damn all the tea. I slowly stand up, and squint my eyes so I can get used to the dark. When I open the door to my room I hear whispering.

I orb without even thinking it scares me so much. I open the door trying to be as quiet as possible. I follow the noise to outside of Phoebe's door then I stop to listen.

And ofcoarse, I have to step on a creeky flore board. The noise stops abruptly. I wait a minute or two to hear who ever is talking. I wonder if it's a demon...

Then I hear that Phoebe's crying. I'm about to kick open the door, but then I hear her talk.

"I missed you." I hear Phoebe whisper, "I didn't think I'd be able to see you again,"

Oh, no. Oh, no. Please don't say Cole is back.I stay for another moment to hear the other voice talk again, but I hear nothing, and as much as I'd love to sit hear and listen in I have to go to the bathroom.

I move on wondering what it means if Cole's back. I really thought my sisters vanquished him, if not for good well, atleast for a few days. I guess I trusted them.

I wonder if they lied to me about vanquishing him, or if he really came back all that fast.

Once I get back in to bed I know I'm not going to fall back asleep. Now that I know that Cole may be back.

Somehow though, my thoughts drift and eventually I fall asleep.


	19. Wonder

"You sure slept late," Piper comments as I come into the kitchen in my striped pajamas. 

"Not long enough," I mutter.

"Phoebe at work?" I ask looking around.

"Right here," She says. I turn around to see her coming into the kitchen also in her pajamas.

"How are you doing?" Piper asks sweetly.

"Really well actually," She says with a small smle. Piper looks shocked. She's probobly wondering how her younger sister can even try to smile after killing her husband then losing her unborn baby.

Piper looks happy, but confused. I'd love to fill her in on the news that Cole's back, but Phoebe might try to throw fire at me again. That is if he's turned her already.

"Paige, you okay?" Phoebe ask. Huh, what is she talking about? Of coarse I'm fine.

"Your staring at me." Phoebe says waving her hands.

"Sorry," I say turnng back around to stare at the table.

Phoebe and Piper talk, and I just sit. How can she just stand there and lie to us. Piper pitties her so much over losing Cole, and Phoebe's just letting her pitty her.

"I have to get to work," I say standing up abruptly, and heading uptairs.

"She's behaiving strangely," I hear Phoebe comment before I make it up the stairs.

When I come back down showered, dressed, and ready to go Phoebe's gone.

"Paige, can I talk to you." Piper says calling me over.

"Yeah," I say holding my keys. Maybe that'll send the message that I have to leave, and don't want to talk.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asks. Um, not now.

"Maybe later," I say.

"Paige, you don't have a very good poker face." Piper says as I'm trying to leave.

"Look, I think Phoebe's the one keeping a secret not me." I spit out.

"I think you need to cut her a break. She's gone through a lot recently," Piper says sticking up for Phoebe.

"Then why's she coping so well." I throw out. It's true. She's a little too okay.

"Paige, everyone deels in their own way." Piper says. I feel like she's lecturing me.

"I'm going to be late." I say tapping my watch. I don't wait for her responce. I just head out.

I slip into my car and head down town to work wondering how I'm supposed to concentrate. When I get to my desk I see all the lovely paper work waiting for me. I'm tempted to procrastinate, but I see my boss, Mr. Cowan, watching me.

I dive right into it, and surprisingly enough get through it all by six. Then I debate going home or not. On one hand it's dinner, and I am hungry. On the other hand Phoebe will be there, and Piper. I wonder how she feels about me taking off.

I'm assuming pissed.

Slowly I get up and take my time heading to my car. I even stop for gas hoping that myabe they'll be out by the time I get home, but I know I'll have no such luck.

As I turn my key in the manor door I feel myself growing shaky and nervous. A person shouldn't feel like this going into their own house.

"I'm home," I call, no response.

"Hello!" I yell again. Still no answer. So they are out.

I wonder where they went...


	20. Her

I sit on the couch flipping through channels. Sitting in this huge house alone is only fun for so long, and I'm begining to want my sisters to come home. I glance at the clock, and much to my own chagrin I realize it's only been two minutes since i last looked.

Seriously, where are they. It's past midnight. I go back to focussing on the TV, but frankly the news bores me.

"Paige," I turn around sharply. It's Leo. I hate when he orbs in just like that.

"Hey creepy," I say

"The elders know something about Prue's daughter," Leo says breathlessly. Then he looks around noticing Piper and Phoebe's absence.

"Who knows where they are." I say before he even asks.

"Well, they know about her, but they can't find her." He says

"What if we can't find her because she's dead." I throw out. Leo gives me a look.

"Where's your faith?" he asks.

"No, seriously. No powers, born to a charmed one, and endless demons. Maybe this is why we can't find her." I say

"She's alive Paige. She's just being protected." Leo says

"By who?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Look find your sisters, and give them the news." he says orbing off. what news? That she's alive, but we wont be able to find her. That's not news.

I hear the door creek open and I run into the front hall.

"Where have you been?" I ask rudely as they enter. They're laughing and in high spirits.I take in their fancy clothes, and my face burns. They were ut partying!

"We just went to dinner," Piper says defensively.

"You could have left a note." I say. ugh, I sound like their mother.

"What amI sixteen again." Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, it's past midnight." I whine.I hear myself, and how annoyingI sound, butI can't stop. All my lifeI dreamed of sisters, but this wasn't what I had in mind.

"Like you don't stay out past midnight." Phoebe says

"Not without telling you where I am." I say

"We had cell phones." Piper says patting her bag. But really, I know I'm not mad that they didn't tell me. I'm mad that i wasn't there. They went out to cheer Phoebe up without me. I know I'm mad at her too, but she didn't know. She should have atleast invited me.

"Paige, what's really wrong?" Piper says putting a hand on my shoulder. i guess she saw my face drop.

"Nothing, okay." I say shoving past them and going upstairs, "Your husband stopped by," I yell behind me.

I sit on my bed upstaires eyeing my suitcase in the closet. Honestly, I love having sisters, but living with them is driving me crazy. I know the idea of moving is absurd though, because the power of three blah blah blah.

* * *

WhenI get up the next morning Piper and Phoebe are watching TV together on the couch. I go into the kitchen and flip through the mail. Nothing for me as usual.I should get a magazine subscription or something. 

"Hi," I say going into the other room timidly. I'm embarrassed about blowing up last night.

"Hey, Paigey" Piper says. All I want right now is for her to motion for me to join them and just for everything to be okay.

"So"I start, but she puts her fingers to her lips.I notice Phoebe's asleep. Piper brushes Phoebe's hair from her eyes. Tears come to my eyes, their relationship touches me and kills me. It's something I'd kill for, but seeing them together just shoves into my face what I'll never have.

"I'm going to work," I whisper. I leave and get ready to go check up on Christina. This is probobly the lonest I've one without seeing her.

When I get to the Kline's house I see Christina with three other girls painting their nails on the lawn. She smiles as she sees me.

"Paige," She says jumping up and hagging me careful not so smudge her hot pink polish.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask

"Good, I'm having a sleep over tonight," she beams.

"Who are your friends?" I ask

"This is Casey she's on my swim team." She says pointing to a tall blonde girl who's fidling with blue nail polish.

"Nice to meet you,"I smile as she waves.

"That's Jordan, she does gymnastics with me." she says. We wave at each other.I see the Kline's have her signed up for a bunch of activities.

"And that's Emily," She says pionting to the third girl. I freeze for a moment. This Emily looks strikingly familiar.

"Where did you two meet?"I ask

"In the counciling group at South Bay Social Services," she whispers. So they're both adopted. Emily looks up and smiles at me. Her brilliant blue eyes shock me. But a second later she's looked away and I'm staring at the back of her head. Her long black screams Prue, and I think I've found my girl.

"So does she live around here?" I ask

"She's with a foster family a few doors down." Christina ssays. So she hasn't been adopted. I watch her paint her nails black. She's difrent from the other girls.

"Alright well, I'll see you again in another week and a half." I say giving her a final hug and driving off. If I've just met Emily.

Why didn't she come up on the computers at work? Especially if she does the therapy there.


	21. Out of Time

I look at my alarm clock.

"Eight," I groan wondering why I set my alarm so early when my whole day is free. Then I remember.

I race out of bed to hop in the shower and get dressed. The eleven through thirteen counciling session is at nine, and I'm planning on stopping by.

I'm in my car by eight thirty five, and pull into my parking spot by eight fifty five.

"Your certainly here early," Lindsay says noticing me as I walk in. she's arranging a tray of bagels and donuts. Oooh, I could like attending these counciling things.

"I thought I'd sit in on the counciling session today," I say.

"That's a first." she smirks.

"Hey, I've never had charges before, why would I go." I say

"Charges?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Kids, you know." I say embarrassed.

"Well, go bring in another chair." She says. I go pull in my cubicle chair, and grab a bagel. A couple of kids venture in and grab seats. The talk between themselves and Lindssay.

Maybe I should have told my sisters about this. I'm starting to feel a little guilty.

"Paige," Christina says, and my thoughts are interupted.

"Hey, your friends didn't mind you leaving them so early?" I ask

"Well, we brought Emily, and Casey and Jordan probobly will still be asleep when we get back." she laughs. I love kids, any adult would have just been like 'no', but she likes to explain it all.

"Where is Emily?" I ask looking around.

"Bathroom, maybe." she shrugs taking the seat closest to mine. Emily walks in a few moments later. She's wearing dark jeans and a black tank top. Around her neck is a large key necklace. Her long dark hair is pulled back, and her blue eyes are searching or a familiar face. She spots Christina and sits next to her.

"You again." She says turning towards me.

"Yeah, how come your here? You weren't at my last two." Christina remarks.

"I just thought I'd stop by." I say hoping that will suffice, but either way Lindsay stands up and they both turn around.

All the kids talk about there little pre-teen problems, and Lindsay asks all the newly placed ones how there families are treating them. Basically what I expected out of these meetings, and the reason why I never bothered to show up.

"So, Emily, how is like at the Jones?" Lindsay asks. I actually start to listen here.

"Ok, I guess." she answers vaguely.

"Do you guys do any family activities?" she asks

"They both work all day, but we eat dinner together." She says.

"Do you like them?" Lindsay prods her. She's not like the other kids though in the way she answers. The other kids at her age group talk for miles.

"I'm leaving in a week even if I didn't." She says. Lindsay shoots me a look. Probobly wondering how she knows when she's leaving. But then Lindsay moves on, and I watch the minutes tick by. I definately should have just come by once the was over and intercepted the kids.

Then the moment that I've been waiting for comes...

"Alright I'll see you guys next week." Lindsay says.

"Hey, Emily can I speek to you for a moment." Lindsays says just as I was about to ask the same thing.

"I'll wait for you outside." Christina says to her then heads out. I wait in my chair.

"Emily, I'm a little concerned. How did you find out you were leaving next week?" Lindsay asks.

"They have it on their calender." Emily says nonchalantly. That's a big no-no. The kids are not supposed to be told by their fster parents when they're leaving. Their councilor is supposed to tell them. She'll probobly get pulled out earlier now.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay asks sweetly.

"Fine," She says.

"Okay, see you next week." Lindsay says.

"Wait, Emily, I have some news for you." I say as she turns for the door. Lindsay gives me a look of questioning before leaving. Then Emily looks at me, and I see why she tried to rush out. There are tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She backs away slowly, and I realize I've forgoten that she doesn't know me as well as I know her.

"It's just twelve years later, and I'm still here." She says. She is actually probobly one of the oldest who's been in the system since she was a baby, and not adopted.

"If it helps I know some stuff about your family." I say. Her eyes dry and she comes a little closer. I've hooked her.

"So what do you know already so I don't repeat?" I ask.

"My dad died before I was born. His name was Trudeau, and my mom gave me up at birth to a church who gave me to a family who brought me here." She says in one long breath. Hmm, I wonder where Prue took the church idea from...

My mind drifts as I look at this little girl here. She looks just like Prue in all her childhood pictures, except she's pretty small, and she's missing that twinkle in her eye Prue used to have when she smiled. I wonder if Prue ever visits her at night like she visits me.

"So what do you know?" She asks

"Well, your mom died a few years back." I say slowly, but she doesn't even take a hit.

"Sorry, but I never knew her. I'm not really missing her right about now." Emily says coldly.

"Well, you have three aunts, and an uncle." I say

"So I have family." She says slowly. This is affecting her.

"They live around here. Their name's Halliwell." I say wondering how to tell her I'm one of them, "There's Piper, Pheobe, and Paige."

"Do they know about me?" She asks not picking up on the Paige thing. Then it hits me. She doesn't know I'm a Halliwell. She know's me as Mathews.

"Well, I do." I say, she looks a little confused.

"Paige Mathews Halliwell," I say finally trying to hurry her up. She starts to cry, and I really hope she's happy about this. She jumps the step between us and gives me a hug.

When she let's go I realize I'm crying too, but the moments ruined by a knock on the door.

"Paige, I need your help." Lindsay asks.

"My mom's waiting. Come on." Christina says to Emily.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but she needs to stay here for a little longer. I can drive her over when we're done." Lindsay says

"Okay," Christina says confused. Emily whispers something in her ear before she leaves, and Christna walks away not looking too upset.

"Emily, can you wait in here for a few minutes?" Lindsay asks. Emily nods staring at me longingly as Lindsay pulls me out.

"We need her out of Jones' house by tomorow night. They've continued to break our rules." Lindsay says

"So what can I do for you?" I ask.

"I need a back up house just for a few days so I can get her another family set up." Lindsay says, "I'd feel awful putting her back in the orphanidge, and Lauren, her case worker, is out of town."

"I can take her." I say

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asks,

"Yeah, I think we actually might be related anyway." I say

"I'll look into that if your serious." Lindsay says.

"Will you?" I ask I know my eyes are getting wide.

"No problem. I mean even if your not gonna adopt her some family could really help her." Lindsay says.

"Okay, I can drive her back to the Kline's than I'll take her to your place tomorow around one?" Lindsay asks searching through her blackberry.

"I can drive her, and pick her up." I shrug.

"I'll send you the paper work then." She smiles rushing off as her pager buzzes. I know kids go to the social workers houses a lot when they need somewhere to go for a few days, but I'm totaly new at this, and keep finding myself at a loss for words.

"Hey," I say going back into the room to break the news to her.

"Hi Aunt Paige," She says with a little grin. She seems to take on to this very easily. I meen when I found out I had sisters it took me weeks to adjust.

"Hey, Em." I say trying the nickname, "So I have some bad news for you now." I say

"Let me guess, I'm leaving the Jones' house." She spits.

"How'd you?" I start.

"I've been here for a while. I know all the faces, and al the rules they've broken, and don't worry I'm not attached you don't need to give me some bs talk." She says

"Are you sure your only twelve?" I ask. She's caught on to the system fast, and she doesn't seem upset.

"So, I'll take you back now, but I'm going to have to take you to my place tomorow for a few days before we can send you to the next family." I say

"Story of my life," She mutters "Wait, your house!" She says

"My house," I smile.

"Will I meet Phoebe and Piper and the guy?" she asks

"Of coarse," I say.

"I can't wait." She says as I lead her to my car. As I'm driving and she fumbles with the radio I feel so much better than I did earlier. Maybe she's the extra attention and love I need that I'm not getting from the rest of my family.

"I think we'll be good for each other," I say to Emily. As I let her out and she kisss me on the cheek I know she's perfect.

What I don't know is how I'm gonna tell my sisters everything they missed.


	22. A Piece of Ceramic

"Paige, slow down." Piper gives a little forced laugh as I slam open the door and jet into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Phoebe says looking right at me. The way she's so not afraid of confrontation scares me just a bit.

"Yeah," I say taking a seat. I know I could totaly end this with just the mention that I found our niece, but I kinda think it's time for this talk.

"So, something's been up with you lately, and I think we need to talk about it." Phoebe says

"Me? It's you two. You just keep bitching at me, and I know your holding a secret. I can sence it." Phoebe says quick to point the next finger.

"Don't look at me it's you two who have something to work out." Piper yells. I see a flash of doubt behind her eyes, and then I realize what Phoebe already did. Piper's hiding something big.

"Maybe we should all make some confessions." I suggest. Phoebe could just spit out that Cole's back, Piper can tell her secret, then we can move on.

"I'll go first, I guess." Piper says. She pauses for a moment then opens her moth to say something. Instead she brings her hand to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She says, and I know why she avoided telling us. This must kill Phoebe. I look over, and she's tearing up.

"I'm okay really, I'm just so happy fo you." Phoebe says.

"Congradulations." I smile. I feel a little out of place though as Phoebe feels Piper's stomachand I'm just sitting here.

"Looks like we'll finally have a kid running around in the house." Phoebe says.

"We could have two." I mention.

"Twins? I really don't think so." Piper says not catching on.

"Paige, I honestly don't think we'll be finding this Emily." Phoebe says.

"So your turn," Piper says looking at me. Phoebe also looks at me, and I feel really gange up on.

"Can you go first." I ask Phoebe.

"I have no secret." Phoebe says

"Yeah you do, and I know it." I says as calmly as I can.

"Well, then care to share?" Phoebe says.

"Cole's still here." I say

"He can't be. I watched him flame into a million little ashes." Piper says. How graphic.

"You may not have been there, but we got him even without the power of three." Phoebe says angrily.

I don't even know how to respond to this. It's like my worst nightmare come to life. Not only do they not need me, but Piper instinctively takes Phoebe's side. I'm in tears within the moment. My bady shakes so hard that know I won't even be able to make it upstairs. Instead I pull my knees into my chest and cry right infront of them. Like they care anyway.

Within seconds there both at my sides though, and all bad blood has disolved for the moment. One of them lifts my head up, and then Phoebe wipes the tears under my eyes with her hand.

"Paigey, something's wrong, and we really want to be there for you but you keep pulling away." Phoebe says kindly.

"I know I heard you talking to someone a few nights ago, and you wont admit to it, then you guys totaly go out without even inviting me, and I feel like I shouldn't be here. I don't belong. " I say, and I'm surprised they understood what I said because of the new fresh tears rising.

"Look, I don't know who you heard me talking too, but it certainly wasn't Cole." Phoebe says softly. Then it hits me. It was Prue, I turn to her but she hasn't caught on.

"You were probobly mumbling in your sleep and I misunderstood." I say apologetically. I have to help keep Prue's secret. After all, she's done so much for me.

"-and you certainly belong. I meen we used to potion you made to help vanquish Cole." Piper says.

"That's not all that I meant." I say. I'll never have the connection that they have.

"We love you, Paige, and we might not always show it but we do." Phoebe says.

"Even when you were avoiding us for the past few days we've been worying about you." Piper throws in.

"Well maybe you could let me in on that every once in a while." I say still hurt, and I want them to understand that.

"We will." Piper says apologetically.

Phoebe's about to say something, but there's a nock on the door that catches all of our attention.

"Let's get that." I say after a moment. We all get up arms linked and open the door. It's Lindsay with Emily close behind.

"I need to talk to you, Paige." Lindsay says and I can tell it's serious. I wipe my eyes completely dry and step outside with them.

"I came by to break the news to the Jones' and they flipped out." Lindsay whispers in my ear. But I'm assuming Emily was there by the hurt look on her face. She's holding her hand between her knees with a pained expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" I ask her breaking away from Lindsay.

"Fine" She says backing away. Does she have to go to the bathroom or something? She keeps her hand clasped tight between her legs.

"Look, they threw a fit. The wife went as far as to throw a dish so I took her out immediatly." Lindsay whispers.

"I can take her. No problem at all." I say hands up.

"Than you so much because I'm going to have to get her worker to fly back, and this is going to be hours of paper work." Lindsay says already sounding tired.

"She's safe here for as long as you need." I say. In all my years of working at SBSS I've only seen two kids immediatly pulled, and I remember even getting some of the paper work to do, and all of the officials coming in. This won't be fun for her worker or Lindsay.

"Your a life saver. Here's the only bag we had time to grab." She says tossing me a small bag, but I notice that Emily's also wearing a back pack.

"Come on in." I say pushing the door open. My sisters look between me and Emily with a confused face.

"I'll be right down." I say leading Emily up the stairs into my room.

"Okay, you can put your stuff here, and I'll be right up in like two minutes. You can turn on the TV or something if you want, and the bathroom's down the hall on the left." I say. she nodds, and I rush back downstairs.

"That's Emily," I say to my sisters confused faces.

"We figured that much," Piper says.

"There was a big problem at her old house. So look, she's betwen homes so she'll be here for a few days, and I told her about us this morning. I just didn't have a chance to tell you." I say as fast as I can.

"She's tiny," Phoebe says.

"Was the big problem that they didn't feed her." Piper says

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. She didn't look so hot." Piper says.

"Come on," I say pulling them upstairs.

"Em, can we come in?" I ask knocking on my door

"It's your room." She says, "Of coarse you can,"

"Well, this is Phoebe and this is your other Aunt, Piper." I say. She puts on a smile, but the pained look is still on her face.

"What's wrong? You can tell me now. It's all going to be alright." I say rushing over to her immediatly when I see her quiver. Piper and Phoebe are behind me in a second as well.

She pulls her hand from between her legs, and her hand and her pants are both covered in a layer of blood.

"Where'd that-" Phoebe starts wondering what kind of injury she's sustained.

"There's a piece of ceramic in it from a plate." Emily says with her voice shaking as her palm fills with dark blood. She presses it against her chest now to stop the bleading.

"I didn't want to bring atention to it at the house." She says quietly.

"Come on," I say pushing her towards the bathroom. I lift her onto the counter and take her hand. Phoebe hands me pair of plyers a moment later, and soon I've gotten a rather large piece of a plate out of her hand. Piper wipes her hand with a disenfectant, and Emily flinches at the sting.

"It will only hurt for a second." I say pulling her hand back and wrapping it in a cotton tape.

"Thanks," she says looking own at her hand.

"Do you want to go change?" I ask seeing as her clothes are covered in blood.

"Sure," She says jumping down.

"Just bring your clothes back out and I'll wash them. I say as I lead her back to my room. She shuts the door behind her and both my sisters turn towards me.

"I think that might need stitches." Piper says concerned. Honestly, it probobly does, but as soon as she's asleep tonight Leo's healing it.

"Powers yet?" Phoebe asks

"Doesn't look like it." I say.

"Well, Leo said puberty, that means within the next few years sometime." Piper says making a face. She's going to think we're crazy just like I did.

"We should call him." I say.

"Le-" Phoebe starts.

"Downstairs," I say pointing to my room just as the door creaks open. Emily's in a white sweatshirt and jeans. She's holding the clothes she was just wearing as she exits my room.

"I'll bring these downstairs." Piper says grabbing them, and heading off. Emily looks between Phoebe and me. The silence is deafening.

"Are you hungry?" Phoebe asks breaking the silence.

"A little." She shrugs.

"Well, we have stuff for sandwiches and we have pasta," Phoebe starts

"-or we have like oreos and ice cream." I cut in

"Ice cream," Emily says. We'll put some weight on her in no time.

"I see you have Paige's eating habbits," Phoebe laughs. Emily smiles, but even behind her smile and giggles right now I can see something, and I know Phoebe can too.

I guess we'll have some time to work it out, and maybe Prue can help her kid out a bit.


	23. ice cream sundaes

Piper and Leo come in as Phoebe and Emily and I are all pouring chocolate sauce over our huge bowls of ice cream. 

"Here," Piper says pulling a bottle of whipped cream from the fridge.

"Oooh," Phoebe says grabbing it and putting a foot of whipped cream on top of her bowl. She passes it to Emily who takes it with a grin.

"Emily, this is Leo. Piper's husband." I say

"Nice to meet you." she says politely.

"Good to meet you too." He says shaking her hurt hand delicately.

"Let's eat," I say breaking the short silence.

Phoebe, Emily, and I sit down but Piper and Leo remian standing.

"We have to run out for a few minutes. Sorry," Piper says pointing up to me and mouthing 'elders'

"See you in a bit," I nodd back. Emily timidly waves. We turn back to our sundaes.

"So what grade are you going into?" I ask Emily.

"Seventh, I'm already registered at Baker." She says sounding annoyed.

"I went to Baker," Phoebe smiles.

"Fun," Emily says,

"Yeah, that's my name carved into the big tree near the baseball field. The 'PH Hearts RS'" Phoebe says

"They knocked that tree down last year." I remark.

"Really?" Phoebe asks obviously not believing me.

"Some boy broke his arm while climbing it, and his parents threatened to sue if they didnt knock it down." Emily says.

"It was in the paper," I say wondering why Emily knew. Not many kids read the newspaper. Hell, I rarely do.

"So, what would you like to do today?" I ask Emily

"I don't know," She yawns.

"You look tired, why dont we just watch a movie," Phoebe suggests.

"Sure," Emily says.

"Come on," Phoee says leading Emily into the next room. I stay behind and grab the dishes. Piper would have a fit if we left them.

After I put them in the dishwasher I head into the family room. Emily's leaning against the side of the chair, and Phoebe's eyes certainly aren't on the movie.

"She's asleep." Phoebe says watching Emily.

"So?" I ask

"She brings back so many memories," Phoebe says with her eyes welling up, "Good ones, like childhood stories with Prue."

"I bet she'd love to hear some," I say remembering how excited she looked when I said I had information about her mother.

"I love her already," Phoebe smiles. I sit next to Phoebe and lean back to see what was on the TV.

"Phoebe she's like twelve. You can't show her that!" I say a quiet as posible.

"Please, I think she can handle the excorsist." Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I just ate that much ice cream," I laugh toching my stomach

"You'd be used to it if you grew up here," Phoebe laughs softly. The funny thing is that I did used to eat massive amounts of ice cream when I was younger. Glen and I would sit on his couch while his parents were at work, and we'd eat pints and pints while watching movies. That little memory brings a smile to my face.

"Let's bring her upstairs or something," Phoebe says as Emily tosses.

"You can put her in my bed," I offer.

"Alright," Phoebe says slowly picking her up. I follow her upstairs and Phoebe lays Emily down on my bed. I put a blanket over her, and we shut the door.

As I step out I walk directly into Piper and Leo.

"Jesus, you scared me." Phoebe says as startled as I am. Piper has a huge smile on her face, and Leo looks a little jumpy.

"So?" I ask

"They think she needs her mother," Leo says. Phoebe's face soon becomes the miror image of Piper's. Me, I don't know what to think. Not to sound selfish but with Emily, and Prue back I'll be reduced to status nothing.

"I already told her that her mother was dead." I say.

"Say you were wrong," Phoebe says

"Tell her about magic," Piper agrues.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Leo stops Piper and Phoebe, "The visit won't be for you two."

"What?" Piper asks crushed. Tears slowly come to her eyes, but don't fall.

"You had Prue, Paige got to talk to Prue, now they just want Emily too." Leo says, "She's going to be sort of like a makeshift whitelighter for Emily."

"But only for Emily?" Piper asks

"Yeah, and only when Emily really needs her," Leo answers.

"Oh," Phoebe says clearly jelous. I kind of want to tell her that infact she spoke to Prue like a few nights ago. leo puts his arm on her shoulder and prepares to give some sappy talk. I slink away into my room.

I sit on a chair and watch Emily's chest rise and fall as she sleeps soundly. I don't think I'l ever feel quite right standing there while they all feel sad about Prue. Especialy because in my mind she's still alive because when I need her she's there.

I watch little Emily, like a miniture Prue and I want to return the favor. Whenever emily's upset I want to be there for her. I want to take care of her.

She begins tossing and her breathing gets heavier. I wonder if I should do something or if she's having a bad dream. Then she starts mumbling, and clawing the sheets.

She jolts up with tears in her eyes. She looks embarrassed as she spots me.

"It's okay, you had a bad dream." I say softly coming over.

"I dreamed I was possesed." She giggles a bit while wiping her eyes as the realization that it was infact just a dream sets in. I'm going to have to kill Phoebe for showing her that.

"So do you feel alright?' I ask.

"Fine, why?" she asks.

"No reason," I shake my head surprised at her good attitude. Just today she's been attacked, learned her mother is dead, and been moved from her family. She acts as if it's any other day.

"Go back to sleep," I say standing up.

"Good night." She mumbles as she's pacticaly asleep.

"Good night." I whisper back.

"Love you" she says as she's now almost fast asleep. I halt right infront of the door. She said 'I love you'. To me! She may not have realized it, but she said it.

"I love you too." I say as I shut the door behind me.


	24. Love

Why do you look so happy?" Phoebe questions me as I see her and Piper downstairs. Piper's flipping through a cooking magazine and Phoebe's playing with her nails.

"Nothing, kids are cute is all." I say.

"So she's asleep?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," I say looking at my watch. Nine fifteen. Pretty early, what to do? what to do? I look over at Piper who's making a list. If I express my bordom she'll probobly make me go to the store.

"So have any plans tonight?" Piper asks looking up as if sensing my thoughts.

"Work stuff to catch up on." I lie. She gives me a look that tells me she knows I'm lying.

"Well, I have to be at the club around tenish." Piper says eyeing her watch.

"I think I'll turn in early." Phoebe says standing up.

"Good night," Piper says to her without looking.

"Love you." Phoebe says

"Love you too," Piper answers back. It kind of dawns on me what an instinctive thing to say to someone that is before you go to sleep, but I'm still pretty happy.

"I'll go too." I say

"Alright, I'll be back late," Piper says getting up as well, "or early" she groans. I head up the steps as she heads out the door.

As I lay in my bed I keep thnking about how she didn't say I love you to me, I mean I shouldn't be upset because I know she loves me, but I can't help it. I feel like they do something really nice and talk to me and I feel like part of the family, but then once I start to feel accepted they do something little just to show me just how out of their circle I am.

I need to get out. I'm not tired, and thoughts like these will just upset me. I get up and get dressed. I know just the place to go, and just the person to go with.

"Hey Glen," I say into my phone once I've hit his speed dial. Yeah, I added him to my list. We can't fall out of touch again.

"Hey Paige. It's kind of late." He says

"We both know you're up." I say

"Well yeah," he laughs.

"Meet me for pizza?" I ask him.

"Pizza?" he asks. Who says once you turn twenty you can never eat pizza again.

"Yeah, pizza." I say

"Ok, where?" He asks.

"That italian place by the movie theater." I say thinking of the closest place.

"Paige, let me remind you that I don't live here." He says annoyed.

"Come get me and I'll lead the way." I say.

"Fine," he mummbles and hangs up. I peak into my room. Emily's sound asleep. She'll be fine, and Phoebe's in the house if she's not. I go outside to enjoy some air as I wait for Glen.

I wonder how I'm going to break it to Glen that I have a niece. Then I remember that i don't need to think about that with Glen. We always just say to each other what's on our minds.

As he pulls up to the house i hop into the front seagt and lead him to the pizza parler.

"Paige, I really think we're to old for this," Glen whispers to me as we are seated behind a group of loud teenagers.

"Were like ten years older than these kids, thats not a whole lot." I say

"Yeah it is, ten years from now we'll be thirty five. we'll have families and-" he begins to ramble.

"I have a kid." i say cutting him off. Needless to say, it works.

"I-is it mine?" He asks slowly.

"What?" I say, "No, she's not mine." He laughs for a moment

"A nephew?" He asks

"Niece, my sister that died's kid." I say

"And they're letting you take care of her." he scoffs.

"Hey, we all know that I'd make an excelent mom." I say

"Poor girl, she'd end up," he starts, "well, I don't even know."

"But seriously, she's adorable." I tell him. He smiles. I bet he'd make a pretty cool dad.

"You should meet her." I say

"Paige, i'm leaving in four days," he says.

"What?" I say shocked. I totalyu forgot his stay was temporary. I feel more hurt than I thought I would though.

"Yeah, I still want to see New York, and Florida and the east coast for a bit, I'm not done seeing the world." he says softly.

"And after?" I ask sucking back tears.

"Africa, antarctica, thers an entire world out there." he says, "I'll visit of coarse." He says

"We had better not lose touch," i say taking his hand.

"Not again," he says patting it gently. My whole body tingles on his impact, and now I think I may have fallen for him again. How nice for me to realize this just before he leaves.

"We should probobly go." I say looking around to see our pizza eaten, and the other tables slowly being deserted.

"Alright," he says putting money down on the table. I offer to pay for half, but he refuses. No wonder I like him.

"Look, tomorow I'm signed up for a tour of the park, but wensday we'll party before i go." he says kissing my cheek before he unlocks the door.

"Okay," I say getting out. he waits till I get to the door to drive off. The second I'm inside i fall back against the door frame and smile for a second. Glen.

Then I hear something. I listen closer. Is that crying? I rush upstairs, and into my room. Emily's gone.

I dart into Phoebe's room to alert her.

"Em-" I start to say panicked, but I stop when I see Phoebe with her arms around Emily. Phoebe puts her fingers to her lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodd, and come closer. Emily's asleep, but she has tear stains down her face. Phoebe lays her out on her bed and steps out.

"What happened?" I ask softly. A little upset that I wasn't here.

"Nothing," Phoebe says.

"So why was she crying?" I ask concerned.

"A nightmare I guess, I don't think she's fealing too well though." Phoebe says

"That's not surprising." I say considering her day.

"She might have some post traumatic stress, I mean all these nightmares." Phoebe says going into psychology major mode. Kind of annoying I must say.

"Well, goodnight." I say

"Love you." Phoebe says turning around. I smile.

"I love you too." I say thankful she's turned the other way because I know I'm turning red. When I get into my room I sit in my bed, and I still can't wipe the smile from my face. Then I think about how I'm losing Glen and it wears. I guess bad comes with good.


	25. A New Begining The End

Hey guys, this is the end, and I know it's kind of open, but well, its the end. I hope you enjoyed and I have a news story that I'll post soon. thanks for all the readers and reviews.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I hear a small voice behind me. I turn around and wipe my eyes. I have to say I'm kind of embarrassed.

"Oh nothing," I say scooting over so she can sit next to me, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you learn how to change the subject in a ess obvious way?" She asks.

"I forgot how irreverent kids are." I mutter. She smiles with a little laugh.

"So we both know it's about a boy, and I'm going to guess Glen." She starts. I give her a look. I know I'm not _that_ transparent. "Well, I'm in middle school if theres anything I can recognize it's when someone is upset over a boy, and well the only guy I've ever seen you with is that Glen." She explains.

"Fine, he left today." I say feeling a bit better.

"Is that who you were with tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, and he's leaving in the morning." I say

"Does he know you like him?" She asks.

"I don't know, but would it even matter?" I ask mostly myself, but partly her.

"It could." She says, but I know it wouldn't. It would just be history repeating. I'd tell him I love him, and he'd say he had to go. Just like last time, and it hurt too much to repeat. "You'll find someone better." she says all cheery.

"Thanks," I say even though I can't even picture anyone more perfect for me than Glen.

"Well, come on and get some sleep." She says.

"That sounds nice," I say getting under my covers. She gets in with me.

In about ten minutes I hear her beathing steady and shes asleep. Then I realize it's her last night too, and I wasn't even here. How horrible is it that she was comforing me when I should have been comforting her. Well, I can't sleep now. I slowly get out of bed, and walk downstairs as quietly as possible. I head into the kitchen to just sit and think, but I see I wasn't alone in having this idea.

"Hey," Phoebe says grogilly. Piper smiles.

"How come you weren't here tonight?" Piper asks.

"It was Glen's last night too." I say. They nodd.

"You forgot didn't you?" Phoebe asks. I nodd fealing ashamed.

"I'm going to miss her around here." Phoebe says

"Me too. It felt like we were more of a family this week, and she brings back Prue's presence in the house." Piper says. Figures she's throw Prue into the mix, but I'm not angry because after all, it is true.

"You know we don't have to let her go." I suggest.

"We can't have a kid." Piper says

"We'd probobly raise her to be a freak." Phoebe builds.

"And with the demons." Piper says.

"You want her don't you?" I ask seeing through all of it.

"Terribly," They say together.

"I think she'd like that too." I say thinking about calling my office tomorow morning. We all sity with our huge decision at the table for another few hours until slowly we head up the stairs ready to get some sleep.

* * *

I wake up in my room alone. At first I'm a little scared, but then I hear talking downstairs. I get dressed and then I head into the kitchen where Piper and Emily are baking, and Phoebe is lying on the coffee table face down. 

"Good morning," Piper says as I enter the room.

"Hey," I say taking a seat next to Phoebe.

"Don't sit down just yet." Emily says

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Were out of syrup." Piper smiles.

"You must be kidding." I say they should know how much I hate grocery stores.

"Come on it'll take you ten minutes, and then we can enjoy a fabulous breakfast." Piper prodds.

"Fine," I say grabbing my cvar keys of the counter and stomping out. Why didn't Phoebe just go? They probobly saved this task for me just to be annoying. I drive down to the store that's only a block away because it's way to early for a walk and go inside to pick up a bottle of syrup.

When I get to the isle I scan the walls for the familiar brand Piper always gets. One left, lucky me.

"Hey" I say seeing a stranger's hand grab it.

"I'm sorry did you want this?" The man says turning to face me. He's cute.

"Yeah, I did." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"That's too bad." he smiles. Asshole.

"How about you buy this fabulous brand, and give me that one." I say handing him a different container.

"But I like this one." He says, "Why don't you buy that one?"

"Seriously, just give it to me." I say trying a new aproach. I'm very tempted to orb it into my hands, but well, I'm not that stupid.

"How about you join me at my plae for breakfast and we'll share it?" he asks giving me a cute little grin.

"I can't sorry, but how about you give it to me, and you can buy a new bottle tomorow." I say.

"How about a raincheck if you ever want to enjoy this delicious bottle of syrup." He says cockily. Some guys just don't give up.

"Alright, raincheck." I say having an idea.

"That's a good answer" he says.

"Do you want my number?" I say.

"Yeah give me a second." He says while pulling a pen out of his pocket and a small pice of paper.

"Do you always carry pens and paper around incase you meet some girl?" I say a little wierded out.

"No, I'm a cop. I have to." he says. Oooh, a cop and a cutie. If only he was magical, and I wasn't toaly using him right now.

"So the name is Paige Halliwell, and the number is 555-0134." I say he places the bottle down to write the number. I grab it and run off to the check out stand. After I pay for it I see him looking at me from a dffrent line with a different bottle.

"Atleast I gave you my real number." I yell with a smile. He gives me a cut playful glare. I then head home. When I get there they're all sitting around the table waiting for me.

"That took you forever," Phoebe teases. "You shouldn't have sent me." I say deciding not to mention my chance encounter with Mr. hot cop.

"Well, dig in." Piper says, and we all grab pancakes. The way Emily's smiling I know Phoebe and Piper told her the news. How nice of them to wait for me. But then again I definetely wouldn't be able to hold that kind of secret either. I look up from my plate when the phone rings.

"Don't get it." Piper says not wanting the phone to ruin our conversation and family breakfast. While, sans the boys. Our answering machine beeps and an unfamiliar voice comes along.

"I bet you didn't think I'd call this soon, but you stole my syrup. Now you owe me atleast two dates, Paige. My number is 555-0512 and you had best call me back." It's the guy from the tore, "Oh, yeah, my name's Henry." he adds sheepishly.

Emily, Piper, and Phoebe all turn to look at me. I go bright red.

I can tell right there that this is the begining of a whole new chapter in my life. This time with a boyfriend,three unbelievably close sisters, and a neice.


End file.
